My Girl
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: When AJ Styles has to chose between his sister and another girl who will he chose? R
1. What A Woman

**_What A Woman_**

"Up!"

"Mine!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

AJ watched his baby sister play volleyball every chance that he could. She was definitely the most dominant and aggressive player on the court.

When the game was over the Rattlers won both games by extreme margins. AJ waited for her while she cleaned up.

"Very, very impressive," AJ said as Janessa approached him.

"Could've been better," Janessa said. "My timing was a little off."

"You're probably tired," AJ said. "You just played three teams back to back to back."

"I don't feel so hot either," she said holding her midsection.

"Then you're probably hungry as well," he said looking around. "You wanna come and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Janessa said as AJ picked up her bag.

"Smitty's?"

"Where else?" Janessa asked laughing. "Did you drive?"

"Of course," he said.

They walked outside and got into the 2006 Grand Prix SE.

"How's school been going?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's alright," she answered. "But my Kinesiology prof hates me."

"Hates you?" AJ asked.

"Oh yeah," Janessa said. "He refuses to see me after class or answer my questions during class."

"Want me to rough him up for ya?" AJ asked.

"I wish," Janessa said getting out of the car once they got to the restaurant.

They waved at a couple that they knew and sat down at a booth.

"Besides the prof, how're your grades?"

"They're alright, low eighties," Janessa said looking at her older brother.

She always found him so difficult to figure out. He was extremely smart yet he chose to go into professional wrestling. He was a good listener and pretty good looking but he preferred to be single.

"The girls still throwing themselves at you?" Janessa asked.

"Always have, always will," AJ laughed.

"Why don't you go out with one of them?" She asked.

"Jen, I don't even have time for a blow up girlfriend," AJ said as the waiter came to take their orders.

"Don't call me Jen," Janessa said.

"Let's talk about your love life," AJ said once they were done ordering.

"I would prefer not to," Janessa said looking around the restaurant.

"Fine then," AJ said. "Talk to mom lately?"

"I try to call everyday," Janessa said. "But sometimes I get busy studying or I'm at a tournament and when I do find the time she's at a counseling session."

"She still goes to those?" AJ asked.

"She took Chase's death very hard," Janessa said. "It probably wasn't easy to bury one of her own children."

As she finished her sentence her eyes filled with tears and she let out a gasp. AJ got up, walked around the booth and took her into his arms. As she cried on his shoulder he ran his fingers through her hair. He hated to make her cry but she was going to have to find a way to get over Chase. He made a decision and that decision included not caring who he hurt. Many people said that he took the easy way out but AJ knew that that wasn't his brother's way of doing things. Something had to have gone terribly wrong. But now his sister and mother were paying for it everyday.

Janessa stopped crying when she realized that people were starting to watch. AJ wiped the tears off of her face.

"You've gotta get over this," AJ said to her. "It's almost two years now."

Janessa nodded and cleared her throat.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and wiped the smeared make-up.

AJ went back to his side and decided to change the topic to a lighter one. By the end AJ had her laughing and telling her always amusing stories.

"Hey!" Sonjay said sitting down beside AJ. "What're you doing here?"

"Taking my baby sis out to dinner," AJ said. "Sonjay this is Janessa, Janessa this Sonjay."

"Nice to meet you," Sonjay said.

"Same to you," Janessa said.

"So what're you two doing later tonight?" Sonjay asked.

"I've got a game in an hour," Janessa said.

"Wanna come watch?" AJ asked Sonjay.

"What exactly will I be watching?" Songjay asked.

"Young university girls jumping around in spandex," Janessa said.

"I'm all in," Sonjay said.

"We'd better get going then," AJ said. "You still have to get changed and warm up."



AJ and Sonjay quickly found seats while the girls were warming up. It didn't take long for AJ to spot Janessa, she was the loudest person in the whole gymnasium.

"So I predict three games to one," Sonjay said.

"Nah," AJ said looking at the other team. "Two-zip."

The first game easily went to the Rattlers by a score of 25-10. It wasn't until midway through the second game did the Vipers decide to switch things up. And once they did they conquered.

The girl that came on was loud and in charge. She was directing traffic in a way he'd never seen before. And her volleyball skills were absolutely amazing.

After the Vipers won the second game by 25-20 things not nasty. It was time for the 'games' to begin.

Number 12 on the Vipers got things started off by spiking the ball at Number 6 on the Rattlers. The trash talk was starting between Janessa and the loud girl on the Vipers, Number 7. The loud girl on the Vipers actually started to do a small victory dance.

Then one of the Rattlers tried to retaliate against the Vipers. She spiked the ball and hit Number 7 right in the face sending her sprawling to the floor.

Everyone jumped to their feet. The girl was laying on the floor holding her face in her hands. Her teammates helped her to her feet but once she was up the crowd started buzzing. There was blood pouring from the girl's nose onto the floor. They quickly shoved a towel in the girl's face and led her of the court.



Sonjay left immediately after the game and AJ waited for Janessa in the parking lot.

He was looking around for her when he spotted the girl from the Vipers. She looked pale. He coach was still talking to her as she unlocked her car.

"Take care," her coach said patting her on the back and walking back towards the building.

"You took quite the blow out there," AJ said to her.

"Just another day at the office," she said throwing her bag into the backseat of the car.

"Your nose isn't broken then?" AJ asked.

"No, it's not," she said. "I have to get going."

She got into her car and drive away.

"Hard game," Janessa said throwing her stuff in the back of AJ's car.

"You weren't the whole hit in the face," AJ said to her.

"Yeah, but it was Amber, she deserved it," Janessa said.

"Deserved it?"

"She's a bitch," Janessa answered. "Everyone hates her. Her own teammates can't stand her."

"Whatever you say," AJ said stopping at a red light.

"Damn straight. So are you working this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm fighting Matt," AJ said.

"It's not fair," Janessa piped up. "They should give you Samoa Joe in an Ultimate X."

"Are you saying that I can't beat him on my own," AJ asked.

"Didn't say that," Janessa said. "But I'm gonna come anyways. You need at least one fan who isn't drooling over you the entire time.



**_Tell Me What You Think..._**


	2. How Many Ways Can You Spell Rejection

**_How Many Ways Can You Spell Rejection?_**

AJ was sore after his match with Matt Bentley. He got the super kick and it was dead on.

"Wanna go for a drink?" Chris asked.

"Sure," AJ said cracking his neck. "I could use something stiff."

"I'm not going to that kind of bar," Chris said laughing.

"Oh I assumed you were asking me out," AJ said rolling his eyes.

AJ left his car at the arena and went with Chris. They wound up at a small bar. They ordered two shots and two beer. They both downed the shot in no time.

"I need to get laid tonight," Chris said.

"Thanks for informing me," AJ said.

"Let's play a game of pool," Chris said.

"No way," AJ said. "I'm not bending over in front of you."

"Shut up and play," Chris said tossing him the pool cue.

The game was almost done. AJ was lining up his shot for the eight ball when he noticed a girl. She was getting yelled at by a man who was obviously her boss. As he walked away she rolled her eyes and walked behind the bar. AJ took his shot and sank the ball. He quickly downed his beer and walked back over to the bar.

"Where have you been all my life?" An older man asked the young girl.

"Go away," she said rolling her eyes again as she wiped the bar down.

"Not until you tell me where you've been all my life."

"I probably wasn't born for the first half," she said and smiled. Then she looked at AJ. "Are you stalking me?"

"Not the last time I checked," AJ said to her. "I didn't even know that I knew you."

"You were talking to me outside of Central Florida University gym," she said.

"Oh! You're Amber!" AJ said remembering her.

"Way to play it smooth," Chris laughed as he walked away.

"So you work at a bar for a living?" AJ asked her.

"No," Amber said. "I'm actually a female impersonator."

AJ looked at her. "You're doing a fine job."

"Thanks," she said getting a beer for another guy.

"I'd like to give you a call sometime," he said to her. "What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book," Amber said looking around.

"But I don't know your last name," AJ said to her.

"Yeah, that's in the phone book too," Amber said laughing.

"Are you a lesbian?"

Amber laughed.

"God I hope not," she said wanting him to just leave her alone.

"C'mon, what are you doing next Friday?"

"I'm gonna be tired next Friday," Amber said to him.

"Alright, fine," AJ said giving up.



"Come on Janessa!" AJ yelled from the stands.

This week Janessa's Rattlers were playing the Diamondbacks.

"You are stalking me!"

AJ turned around to see Amber sitting behind him.

"Have we met before?" AJ asked her acting as if he didn't know her.

She was going to be pretty confident, she had about three or four other girls with her.

"Yeah we have," Amber said getting louder. "I'm the receptionist at the VD clinic. You came in with that whole itching thing."

Everyone looked at the two and were trying not to laugh.

"You're funny," AJ said to her.

"Yes, I commend myself," she said laughing.

The two watched the rest of the game without saying anything to each other but after the game they say each other again.

"Why don't we just go out for coffee quickly?" AJ asked her.

"You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I think I just might," Amber said. "You seem like a nice guy. Pretty sexy."

"Nice to see that you're finally starting to see the light," AJ said.

"Oh! Shit," Amber said. "I just remembered! I have to buy doughnuts for my Singles with STD's group meeting tonight."

She walked away trying to comprehend why he wanted to go out with her so badly. She turned around to find him still looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

Just then Janessa arrived on the scene.

"He thought you were good looking," Janessa said. "He was obviously mistaken."

Amber scowled at Janessa. But instead of having it out with Amber Janessa just got into the car and waited for AJ.

AJ walked up to Amber.

"Would you quit asking me," Amber said. "I wouldn't go out with you if you gave me a hundred reasons to!"



AJ sat at home for days and wondered by Amber's response was always the same. Something didn't click. Most girls couldn't keep their hands off of him but she was trying her best to stay away.

Did it have something to do with Janessa? No, that couldn't be it. Amber didn't even know that he was related to Janessa. So what was her reason? There had to be something.



AJ had asked his sister about Amber and learned that her last name was McTavish. She went to another university in Orlando but lived off campus. He found out where she lived and he decided to drive there on a Thursday night. It didn't take him long to find out which apartment she lived in.

By instinct he picked up a tiny stone and chucked it at her window, and then another. It didn't take many before she came to the balcony.

"Are you serious?" She asked laughing.

"Okay this probably constitutes stalking or something like that but those other times were purely coincidental," he said to her.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I found your reasons," he said to her.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"No, I'm not, at least not completely anyways," AJ said. "But can I have another chance to convince you?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until you do so go ahead, try to impress me," Amber said.




	3. One Last Chance

**_Last Chance_**

"Well I was thinking about you last night and these are the reasons why you should date me," AJ said to her.

"Must be a short list," Amber said.

"Here we go," AJ said and read the list.

If you let me take you to dinner, you get free food.

I give good back rubs.

I have not been indicted in the Whitewater hearings.

I'm a good listener.

It's more fun than hitting yourself in the head with a hammer.

I'll lend you my razor, possibly two.

I have never broken into a bear's home and eaten all his porridge.

I have no communicable diseases.

You might actually enjoy it.

I always resist the urge to poke sharp objects into my ear on the first date.

I didn't shoot J.R.

I am persistent.

As of yet, I have never overlooked the importance of regular, continuous breathing.

I can usually eat spaghetti without getting sauce on my shirt.

I have never pulled the football away from Charlie Brown

My shoelaces are hardly ever untied.

I only tie women up and spank them when they ask me to.

I can, at the touch of a button, have a pizza delivered to me in 30 minutes or less.

Cats seem to like me.

I don't cry over spilled milk.

I give foot rubs when asked.

I have never locked myself in a car.

I would never smoke nor drink while pregnant.

I'm really a nice person once you get to know me.

You've probably never gone out with a man who wears skirts.

I am not an alien from another dimension bent on world domination.

I can sympathize with you about how high-heeled shoes feel.

I seldom pick a fight with inanimate objects.

I played no part in the Cuban Missile Crisis.

Unlike Vincent van Gogh, I would never cut off my ear for a woman.

I always remember to use pixie dust when attempting to jump out of a window and fly.

I change my toothbrush when the blue color-bristles go away.

I feel that a relationship can exist without sex, if need be.

I would never wear black shoes with a blue suit.

You'll forever wonder what you're missing if you don't date me.

I'm not that much of an eyesore.

I take a bath at least once a day.

I have not been proven to cause holes in the ozone Layer.

I'm housebroken.

I have been told that I'm good in bed.

Elvis is dead and Bob Saget is married; who's left?

As hard as it may to believe, I have never lost a pole-vault competition.

I have never hit a silver-medallist in the knee with a club.

I don't wear white shoes after Labor Day.

I don't turn into a werewolf during a full moon.

I seldom eat crackers in bed.

I am usually able to find Waldo.

I am heterosexual.

I do not make fun of Boutros-Boutros Ghali's name unnecessarily.

Your teddy bear wants to meet me.

You haven't had a sufficient dose of strangeness in your life.

I have never landed a light aircraft on the Whitehouse lawn.

I believe the rabbit should be given some Trix.

I hardly ever slurp when drinking soup.

I have never mis-used Flubber in order to win a basketball game.

I have never opened fire on a group of unarmed people.

If you don't like it, I promise to give you a full refund.

Nobody can heat up a TV dinner better than I can.

I don't use "pet names" for body parts.

I do my own laundry.

So far, I have managed to not decapitate myself.

The voices in my head told me you would like me.

You'll never get a collect call from me.

It will be a life-enriching experience.

My psychic friends said you will.

There is a refreshing absence of monsters under my bed lately.

I have never caused a bunny to tear the buttons off his jacket while he was trying to escape from my garden.

You've probably heard every line in the book... So, what's one more?

I would give up my appendix for the right woman.

My blender has never had a frog in it.

There's no compelling reason why you shouldn't.

I have never passed out on any world leader's front lawn.

I'm smarter than the average bear.

I promise to spend very little of our time together staring at other women.

Just do it!

I can put a flea collar on a cat without getting bitten.

I'm getting fewer and fewer "ice-cream headaches".

I had no part in the extinction of either the dodo or the passenger pigeon.

I have never attempted to dance naked in a Jerry Lewis telethon.

I have never yelled "Fire!" in a crowded theatre.

I am obedient.

It's more fun than doing your income taxes.

I have never tried to convince Henny-Penny that the sky is falling.

I understand the difference between their, there, and they're.

I'd protect you against anything or anyone.

I think Nancy Drew is a better detective than the Hardy Boys.

I have never gambled away a girlfriend in Las Vegas.

I have no plans to give the Pope a wedgie.

I have never been a telemarketer.

I have never put a red shirt in with the whites.

I'd hold you when you cry.

I am faster than an unfired bullet.

I can leap tall housecats in a single bound.

I am gainfully employed.

I check the expiration date on my milk carton.

You know in your heart that it's the right thing to do.

I have never caused a traffic accident because I was fixing my makeup.

I usually remember to take the shell off an egg before eating it.

I already miss you every time you leave.

I have gotten to the Tootsie-roll center of a Tootsie-Pop without biting.

We are of opposite genders in the same species.

Extensive research has proven that I am, indeed, a carbon based life form.

I can have it my way at Burger King.

I'm no worse than most other men, and maybe better than some.

I would make you smile.

It might make you smile too.

I subscribe to the theory that the world is round.

I know the capital of New York.

I have a pulse.

I support the Girl Scouts by buying cookies.

I always shave my legs before a social occasion.

I have never found rude shapes in clouds.

Rarely do I take candy from strangers.

Rarely do I eat paste between meals.

I keep my fingernails clean and trimmed.

I seldom pick up hitch-hikers.

I am a scopophiliac.

I know how to perform the Heimlich Maneuver.

I have never been used as a human sacrifice.

I am cleverly disguised as a responsible adult.

The part I played in the bombing of Hiroshima is largely exaggerated.

I'm cuddly.

I'm growing older, but not growing up.

Never have I failed a quest given me by a King.

I rarely stand on a swivel chair to reach a high shelf.

The police have never considered me to be a large black man.

I'm thinner than Elvis.

I watch closely when stepping onto an escalator.

It is increasingly rare that I place fake artifacts in an archeological dig.

I have not yet capsized a canoe.

I am fully functional.

I am not responsible for the misuse of gravity.

I practice random kindness.

The term "mundane" has seldom been used to describe me.

A cheap thrill is still a thrill.

There aren't enough scoundrels in your life.

I am understanding.

I'm an accomplice at sneaking snacks into movies.

I always make sure I have sufficient personal flotation devices aboard any pleasure boat I am using.

Occasionally, I have been known to have a clue.

I am flexible.

Try it, you'll like it.

I have never attempted to pull a rabbit out of a hat and gotten a lion instead.

I am weird enough for most purposes.

I have never been fired by Donald trump.

I'm not easy, but we can discuss it.

I don't just want to grope your body.

I rarely dispose of alkaline batteries in a fire.

I will never have you kidnapped.

There is no proof of my being involved in Hitler's rise to power.

Take me now. There will be plenty of time for normal people later.

Rarely do flashing lights mesmerize me for more than 10 minutes.

Hades thinks you should.

Zeus agrees with him.

I would never hurt you.

I do not suffer from lockjaw, foot-in-mouth disease is another matter.

I have never played a mean trick on Smokey the Bear.

Unlike Henry VIII, I have never had any of my wives beheaded.

It only seems kinky the first time.

Not even once have I scraped my vegetables onto my grandmother's plate when no one was looking.

I will administer chocolate whenever you feel the need.

As far as I know, I don't snore. (At least, I've never heard myself doing so).

You need to take a walk on the wild side.

Biological imperatives override cultural and intellectual considerations.

I'm willing to supply cold milk, warm backrubs, and hot baths. In other words: all temperature cheer.

I hated Barney before it was cool.

I'm the best there is at what I do.

I only pursue the best.

I'll try anything 4 or 5 times. It may be an acquired taste.

I'm not really obnoxious.

I rarely play records backwards and pretend to hear satanic messages.

I have an imagination, and I don't mind using it.

I have never been responsible for, nor participated in, an arranged marriage.

I occasionally stumble across the truth.

I have never used a motor vehicle to create an additional opening in a building

I have dropped buttered bread and had it land butter-side-up on the floor.

My face has never appeared on an FBI wanted poster.

I have seldom flashed a roomful of people.

You intrigue me.

I only look innocent.

I have never gone trolling for opossums.

I'm nobody's fool. If you would like me to be yours, just say so.

I am new and improved.

I have never exceeded the speed limit by more than 4 times.

I occasionally practice senseless acts of beauty.

I'll respect you in the morning.

I am a recovering celibate.

I have never attempted to re-decorate an art gallery.

I endeavour to eschew obfuscation when feasible.

You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

I try not to make a habit out of wrecking marriages.

I can go from 0 to amorous in 3.2 seconds.

I have never stepped in a bear trap.

I have very little trouble remembering where I live.

There is seldom any doubt that I am human.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

I'm all-natural, no artificial colors or flavors.

I have never tried to out-stubborn a cat.

I am usually on time for work.

I have never played leapfrog with a unicorn.

I have had all my shots.

I'm unique.

I have never attempted to run down a skier with a power boat.

I have impeccable taste in women.

Though this be madness, yet there's method in it.

I seldom ask a woman to remove her clothes in public.

I'm trying to commit suicide by sexual overdose and I need your help.

It's been over a year since I last got my neck tangled in a telephone cord

I have never poured soap into a swimming pool or fountain.

I am, maybe too, open and honest in my relationships.

I'm user-friendly.

I have never resorted to cannibalism.

I have never pretended to be an Egyptian deity.

I often manage to sleep through the night.

If you don't, you'll feel bad about it in the morning.

I have never tried to float a Volkswagen.

I can take a lickin' and keep on tickin'.

I have never molded an obscene Jell-O salad.

I'm available.

I snatch kisses, and vice-versa.

I can usually open those pesky jar lids.

I am alive, occupying space, and exerting gravitational force.

I'm pretty good at logic problems.

I have not ever fallen off a mountain.

I own my own body, but I share.

I'm not afraid to cry - admittedly it's usually when I hurt myself, but I can build on that.

Dale rhymes with "Yale" and that is a very prestigious educational institution.

I have no trouble committing attractive women's addresses to memory.

You are falling madly in lust with me, you just haven't realized it yet.

I have never once burned an egg while trying to boil it.

Amber looked at him and rolled her eyes. She started to walk back inside but something stopped her. She turned back around and looked at the man that stood below her.

"Friday night, ten o'clock sharp," she said. "Pick me up here."

"Seriously?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, now get lost before I change my mind," Amber laughed and walked back inside.

AJ stood in the same spot absolutely shocked. It was actually supposed to work. He was happy that it did but still flabbergasted.



* * *

**In case you lost count somewhere along the way there were 230 reasons. Yes, I know, I'm a dumbass, but I would think that it was cute.**

**Katie**


	4. The Start Of Something New

The Start Of Something New

AJ knocked on Amber's door and waited patiently. It only took her a couple of seconds to answer the door and when she did AJ was amazed. She looked beautiful in her dark blue jeans and black halter top.

"You look stunning," AJ said to her.

"Thank you," Amber said taking one last look in the apartment. "I'm gone."

"Yep," another girl said from inside the apartment.

Amber rolled her eyes, closed the door and then looked at AJ.

"You didn't really say where we were going," she said to him.

"If I remember correctly you made the date," AJ said to her.

"The guy is always responsible for the first date," Amber said.

"So then you're responsible for the next one?" AJ asked.

"We still have to see if there is one," Amber replied as they walked down the steps. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," AJ said opening the door for her.

"Alright," she said walking outside.

He opened the car door for her and then got into the driver's side.

"You get points for politeness anyways," Amber said to him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said smiling.

"Why me?" Amber asked as he was driving.

"Why you?" AJ asked. "I already told you. You intrigue me."

"I intrigue you?" Amber repeated. "How so?"

"Trying to catch me in trap already?" AJ asked laughing. He quickly looked at her and smiled. "Because you're unlike any girl that I have ever met before. You find it easy to blow a guy off but I can tell that later on you think about it and you regret it."

Amber nodded.

"Plus, you're good looking and athletic," he said to her.

She smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Why didn't you give in though?" Amber asked as he pulled into a parking lot.

AJ thought about it and then looked at her. "Because rejection is better than regret."

"Good answer," Amber said as they both got out of the car. "So what is this place?"

"Just a quiet little place," he said opening the door for her.

"A bar?" Amber asked. "I work in a bar all week and then you bring me to one?"

"You told me that you were a female impersonator," AJ said to her.

"So you're a funny guy?" Amber asked.

"A funny guy for a funny girl," AJ said handing her a pool cue. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Shirley Temple," Amber replied.

"Aww…I don't think this relationship's gonna last long then," AJ laughed and ordered her one.

He finally got Amber to smile into a full smile.

"You play much?" He asked handing her her drink.

"Not that much," Amber said taking a sip of her drink. "But I could probably kick your ass anyway."

"We'll just have to see about that," he said racking them up. "Wanna break?"

"You're the strong man, I'm sure you can handle it," she said winking at him.

"Do I get mouth-to-mouth afterwards?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that's a negative," Amber said leaning against the bar.

"You broke my heart sweetie," AJ said breaking.

"I might put it back together later," Amber said smiling and looking at the table.

"So which university are you in?" He asked.

"University of Orlando," she replied sinking a ball.

"What's your major?"

"Cognitive sciences," Amber answered and walked back to the bar.

"Sorry, I don't have my dictionary with me at the moment," AJ said to her.

She smiled. "It's a mixture between law, software engineering, robotics, system analysis, programming journalism, psychology and speech pathology."

"Ah," he said and then laughed. "I can be your experiment."

"Why else do you think I would go out with you?" Amber laughed as she watched AJ sink three balls in a row. "You can stop kicking my ass now."

"I'm having too much fun," he said. "And, you know deep down that you're enjoying it."

When Amber was walking past him she stopped.

"Maybe I am," she countered.

AJ stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. Never in his life had he dated a girl who had an answer for everything.

"You probably date a lot," Amber said as she lined up her shot.

"Who me? No, never. I usually stay at home, locked in my room playing Nintendo, can't you tell?" AJ asked laughing.

Amber shook her head and looked around the bar. Then she went back to the pool table and won the game.

"I win!" Amber said doing a dance.

"I lost on purpose," AJ said to her.

"Oh, I'm sure that's what happened," Amber said rolling her eyes.

"So, how old are you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you now," Amber said.

"I'll behave," AJ said.

"Alright, I'm twenty-two," Amber said.

"Damn it," AJ said. "I only date women younger than seventeen."

"How old are you?" Amber asked.

"Twenty-seven," he replied.

"Aww…I only date men older than forty-seven."

"That's the shits for both of us then," AJ said.

"Too bad, I was actually starting to like you," Amber said sitting beside him at the bar.

"Oh really?" AJ asked a little taken aback.

"Yeah," Amber said. "But if you want to set me up with your dad or uncle…"

AJ laughed and then looked at her. "You have an adorable nose."

"Well that's a compliment," Amber said sarcastically.

"It is," AJ said to her. "Most guys look at the usual."

Amber thought for moment. He was right. Most men compliment a girl on her eyes or her overall body.

"So what do you do for a living?" Amber asked clearing her head.

"I'm a professional wrestler," he replied.

"Really?" Amber asked. "What's that like?"

"Painful," AJ replied laughing. "It's alright. Enough about that though, who do you live with?"

"Just a roommate," Amber said. "She gets annoying."

"Kick her out," AJ laughed.

Amber laughed and looked at him.

"What?" She asked when she noticed he was still smiling at her.

"You have a cute laugh," AJ said to her.

"Stop being charming," Amber said and playfully slapped his leg.

"Why?" AJ asked her.

"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable," she whined.

"Get used to it then," AJ replied, " because it's gonna happen a lot." When he noticed that she didn't wanna talk about it he changed the topic. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Amber thought about it. "I'm working Friday night until two and I start work on Saturday at nine."

"I work Saturday night as well," AJ said. "But we could do something during the day if you like."

"I'd like that," she said.

"I think we should get going," AJ said to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're making the other girls look bad," AJ said standing up.

Amber rolled her eyes but got up and followed AJ out of the bar. Once outside AJ looked at her.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

"Alright," Amber said walking beside him.

"You're not cold are you?" AJ asked her.

"Nope, I'm good," she said. "What do you do for a thrill?"

"For a thrill?" AJ asked her.

"Not like that," Amber said.

"I didn't mean it like that," AJ said laughing. "Give me your hand." Amber gave him her hand. He gently slapped it. "Bad girl."

She smiled and slapped his chest.

"Ow, that hurt," AJ said rubbing his chest.

"Yeah right," Amber said.

"I bet I could guess your weight," AJ said to her.

"Oh really?" Amber asked interested.

"Yeah," AJ said taking her hand and looking at her finger. "I'm gonna have to say about…hmm…three-forty-five."

Amber's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm just kidding," he said wrapping his arm around her.

He was actually quite surprised when she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So I'll pick you up on Saturday around noon?" He asked.

"If you can catch me," Amber said releasing herself from him and running down the street.

AJ chased her down the street. He stopped for what seemed to be eternity. It all happened in slow motion. A car was coming closer to the curb where Amber was and then the water came up all over Amber.

He quickly ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Amber was in shock. How could this be happening to her? This never actually happened in real life. "I'll be back right away."

Did he just say that he's be back right away? When Amber looked up he was talking to the girl in the sports car. Correction, it was more like hardcore flirting. How could he do this? The night was going so good.

She was about to turn around when she heard glass shatter. The car's headlight was completely destroyed.

"What the hell!" The blond woman yelled.

"Don't ever do that again," AJ said to her and walked back over to Amber. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Amber finally replied wiping the hair out of her face.

"Here," AJ said taking his leather jacket off and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the parking lot where the car was waiting. He opened the door for her and felt enormously embarrassed for her. They sat quietly in the car on the car back to her apartment.

Once back at the apartment building he walked her upstairs and then there was a feeling or awkwardness.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

She nodded but did not say anything.

He kissed her forehead and then looked at her and smiled.

"You're still cute," he said.

"I can tell the future you know," Amber said to him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "What's gonna happen?"

She took his hand and pulled out a pen. She wrote her number on the inside of his hand.

"I predict you'll be calling me soon," she said. "See you on Saturday."

He turned around halfway down the hallway. "Sweet dreams."

Amber smiled and let herself into her apartment.




	5. What A Tease

What A Tease

AJ knocked on Amber's door again. This time feeling less nervous. It took her longer this time to answer the door but when she did he was almost as tense as the night before.

"Hi," Amber said opening the door

"Hey," he said handing her a bouquet of lollipops. "Those are for you, not like you really need them though, you're sweet enough."

"Aww…thank you," Amber said taking them from him.

"You look beautiful once again," AJ said to her.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Amber said to him.

"I tried," AJ said.

"Oh," Amber said going back into the apartment. She handed him his jacket. "I believe that that's yours."

"Trying to steal my clothes on the first date," AJ said sarcastically.

"I couldn't control myself," Amber said laughing as she locked the door.

"Shall we get going then?" AJ asked.

"We shall," Amber said as they walked downstairs. "It's nice out today."

"Yep," AJ said unlocking the car.

She was a bit confused when he opened the back door instead of the front door. At first he just threw the jacket in but then he waited.

"C'mon," AJ said. "I'm sick of hearing you whine."

"Who are you talking to?" Amber asked confused.

Then a chocolate lab jumped out of the backseat.

"He's been whining all week," AJ said to her. "So I decided to just bring him along."

"Awesome," Amber said crouching down to pet the dog. "What's his name?"

"Jake," AJ answered as he put the dog's leash on.

"Well hi there Jake," Amber said playing with the dog. "Are you trying to get attention too?"

"Wanna hold him?" AJ asked her.

"No thanks, I'll keep my arm," Amber said standing up. "He looks strong."

"That he is," AJ said tightening his grip on the leash. "I have to tell you that I'm so sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it," Amber said as they started walking. "But thanks for what you did."

"Yeah, about that," AJ said laughing. "I usually don't lose my temper that fast."

"It's okay," Amber said moving closer to him.

Taking her cue he put his arm around her shoulders. She seemed to like it because she put her arm around his waist.

"You seem strong," Amber said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll have to show you sometime," AJ said pulling her closer to himself.

"I'd like that," Amber replied. "You 'work' tonight?"

"Yeah," AJ replied. "So needless to say you won't be hearing from me tomorrow."

"I might have to come over and nurse you," Amber said.

AJ looked at her, he didn't really expect a comment like that.

"We'll have to arrange that," AJ said.

"I better get paid good," Amber said.

"Oh, you will," he said laughing. "So, you got any siblings?"

"I have four older brothers," Amber replied.

"Meeting the family should be fun," AJ said mordantly.

"They're not that bad," Amber laughed.

"Sure, you can say that," AJ said laughing with her.

"What about you?" Amber asked.

"I have a younger sister and I used to have an older brother," he answered.

"Used to?" Amber asked.

"He…uh…committed suicide two years ago," AJ said.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known that I wouldn't have brought it up," Amber said uncomfortable.

"How else would you have known?" AJ laughed. "It's alright. It's been two years."

They walked into the park and AJ let Jake off of his leash so that he could run around for a while.

"Have you always lived in Orlando?" AJ asked her.

"Nah," Amber said sitting down in the grass. "This is my first year here."

"What do you think of it?" He asked.

"It's not the same as the small town I grew up in," she said. "I hated it first of all."

"Why?"

"The first night that I was here I got robbed," Amber said laughing. "Not a memory that I'm too fond of."

"That sucks," he said sitting down beside her.

"Yeah," she replied. "What about you? Always live here?"

"Nope, moved here three and a half years ago," AJ replied. "Before that I lived in Nashville for three years."

"You like to move?" Amber asked.

"Hate it," he answered. "I moved to Nashville because they signed me to work with the company. But then they decided to move to Orlando and I was still under contract."

"I'll have to come and see you wrestle one night then," Amber said. "Obviously you're good if you've been under contract for six and half years."

"I like to think that I'm mighty fine," AJ said basking in the limelight.

Amber laughed and gently slapped his chest.

His eyes locked with her and he had such a cute smile on his face.

Amber closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him but when she opened her eyes he had his tongue between his teeth and he was smiling at her.

"How cocky are you?" AJ asked her. "Just assumes that I'll kiss her."

"Asshole," Amber said laughing and shoved him.

"You'd better run girl," AJ laughed.

Amber got up and started running. But she was laughing too hard. He caught up with her fast, picked her up and swung her around. She let out a high-spirited shriek.

"You sound like a space monkey," AJ said. "Don't know what I'll do with a space monkey."

"I'm not a space monkey!" Amber laughed. "I am the popess!"

"The popess?" AJ asked laughing.

"Yes, I am the first female pope!"

"I'm sure you are," AJ said.

"I am," Amber said. "And I command you put me down."

"No, I refuse," AJ said throwing her over his shoulder. "I am exempt for I am the secret lover of the popess."

"I wouldn't mind having a secret lover," Amber said.

AJ laughed and put her down. Jake jumped up on AJ wanting to play.

"You want your ball?" AJ asked the dog. He threw the ball so far that he couldn't even see it anymore. "On the bright side he'll be busy for a while."

"C'mon," Amber said taking his hand and leading him towards the bench.

They sat down and talked for a while, then they just sat together. She had her legs over his lap and her head was on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was enjoying just being with Amber and he didn't realize how late it was until Jake started barking. He looked at his watch and was shocked.

"I have to get going," AJ said to Amber. "I'm half an hour late."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Amber said getting up.

"Don't worry about it, they should be used to it by now," AJ said putting Jake back on his leash.

They quickly walked back to Amber's apartment building and they said their goodbyes quickly. He kissed her on the cheek and he quickly drove away.




	6. A Night To Remember

A Night To Remember

Amber had just gotten home from work and was about to flop into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered a bit annoyed.

"I wouldn't have called unless I knew that you were just getting home," AJ said.

"This better be good, I'm exhausted," Amber said sitting down on the couch.

"I wanted to say good night to you," AJ said.

Amber laughed. "You're so sweet."

"Only when I'm around you," he said.

Amber couldn't stop smiling. "So we're still on for Saturday?"

"Of course," he said. "I might have to stop by even sooner."

"Oh really?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, you're addictive," AJ said. "But I'll let you go, I know you have classes in the morning."

"Okay," Amber said yawning. "Night."

"Sweet dreams," AJ said and hung up.



AJ knocked on Amber's door and her roommate answered the door.

"Is Amber here?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, come in," she said walking into the apartment. "Amber! Door!"

AJ was a bit confused when he saw Amber still in her pajamas.

"Shit!" Amber yelled. "Is it three already?"

"That's what the clock says," her roommate said.

"I am so embarrassed," Amber said looking around. "I had a terrible migraine last night and I took like four Tylenol or something along those lines and I just woke up."

"Don't worry about it," he said hugging her. "Go back to bed and I'll come and check on you again tonight."

"I feel so bad though," Amber said.

"Just go to bed and feel better," he said kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Alright," Amber said hugging herself. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," AJ said to her.



AJ quickly ran upstairs and knocked on the door. Her roommate answered the door again.

"Amber up yet?" AJ asked.

The girl shrugged. "But her room's the last door on the left."

So AJ walked into the apartment and knocked on Amber's door. When there was no answer he opened the door. He saw Amber sleeping cozily. He knelt down beside the bed and gently shook her arm.

"Amber…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she reached out for his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked.

Instead of answering she just pulled him closer to her and closed her eyes again. AJ didn't want to wake her so he laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her midsection.

"So much for going to work."



Amber opened her eyes and stretched. Something was wrong. She blinked a few times and then realized that AJ was laying beside her.

"Nice to see you awake," he said stretching his arm.

"No offence or anything," Amber said. "But what are you doing here?"

"I would probably ask the same question," AJ said caressing her side. "When I came to check on you you were still sleeping. But your roommate told me to just come here and see you. When I was checking on you you grabbed my hand and pulled me down here and I haven't moved since."

"That's worthy of note," Amber said. "Seriously?"

"I would not lie when the truth is that amusing," AJ said kissing her cheek. "Feeling better?"

"I thought I was until I heard that story," Amber said cracking her back. "When'd you get here? Around midnight?"

"Try nine," AJ said wiping some hair away from her face.

"Didn't you have to go to work?" Amber asked.

"This was much more fun," he said kissing her forehead. "First time that I slept with a girl before kissing her. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Amber said.

"How come you keep pulling away when I try to kiss you?"

"It's a long story," Amber said moving closer to the wall.

"I'd sure like to hear it," AJ said.

"It's embarrassing you'll laugh," Amber said.

"You don't know that," AJ said taking her hand. "I'd never laugh at you and you can tell me anything."

"You sure you won't laugh?" Amber asked.

"I'm absolutely positive that there won't be any laughter in this room after your comment or story or whatever it is."

"Alright," Amber said taking a deep breath. "I've never been kissed."

AJ looked at her strangely. "How the hell did that happen?"

"What?" Amber asked confused.

"A girl that's as gorgeous as you has never been kissed?" He asked. He looked around. "I think that we should fix that right now."

"Fix it?" Amber asked. "It's not a condition."

"Fine then, I'll teach you," AJ said propping himself up on his elbow. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Amber shook her head no.

"Okay," AJ said. "It'll feel weird first of all but you'll like it. Just close your eyes."

AJ leaned in and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled away Amber had a cute look on her face. He smiled at her.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She raised her hand up to her mouth and touched her lips. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. He leaned in and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer and deeper. When AJ pulled away he kissed her cheek and ear.

"Wow," Amber said looking at AJ.

"That's the only word I'm thinking of," AJ said pulling her close to him.

Amber kissed AJ and pulled him on top of her. He kissed her like he had never kissed a woman before. She was so different from every other woman that he had kissed. She was sweet and delicate. He felt her hands on his face and took one of them in his and wrapped her arm around his neck. He let his hand trail down her arm and then down her body until he got to her hip.

When they pulled apart Amber looked unbelievable. He had never see a woman look so good in his entire life. She was breathing heavier than usual but he had to kiss her more. He couldn't stop touching her either. Her skin was so soft and cool. He didn't want to scare her but he couldn't control himself when he was with her.

He quickly got a hold of himself and rolled off of her. How did she do that?

"That was amazing," Amber said resting her hand on his chest.

He looked at her. She was so innocent yet looking at her set him off again never mind her touching him. He didn't want to shove her away but she wasn't ready for the next stage. He ran his fingers through his hair as thoughts ran through his mind. But while he was trying to figure out what to do she fell asleep. There was a couple minutes before he felt that he was ready to take her in his arms and let her sleep comfortably.




	7. Cloud Nine

Sitting Up On Cloud Nine

Amber awoke to see the sun coming through the curtains and AJ laying in her bed. Sometime in the night he had taken his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. She still couldn't believe that he had spent the night with her and had kissed her.

She was so busy thinking back to the previous night that she didn't even notice when he woke.

"Someone's happy," AJ said rolling onto his back and stretching. She couldn't help it, her eyes were glued to his chest. "It's alright, you can stare. You know you like it."

Amber smiled and looked away.

"Now she's shy," AJ said propping himself up and kissing her lips. "Sleep alright?"

"Never better," Amber said smiling at him.

"That's good," AJ said kissing her again.

This time the kiss was longer. He positioned himself on top of her and continued to kiss her.

"You know what's amusing?" AJ asked as he kissed her. "I've never slept with a girl before I kissed her."

Amber laughed and AJ moved down to her neck. He wanted to move lower down but didn't want to scare her so he moved back up to her lips and ran his hand over her midriff. Amber held him close to her and kissed him back.

After quite a while AJ rolled off of her and laid on his back.

"I'm going to be in deep shit," he said laughing.

"No one said that you had to stay," Amber said.

"I know but I enjoyed it," AJ said winking at her. "It's not like they can fire me."

"What'll they do then?" Amber said looking at his body.

"Give me a tap on the wrist," he said smiling. "What are you doing Friday?"

"I have classes on Friday," Amber answered.

"Skip it," AJ said. "I wanna take you somewhere."

"Is it gonna be good?" Amber asked.

"Well if it wasn't I'd go by myself," AJ said caressing her arm. "C'mon."

"Fine," Amber said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see on Friday," AJ said stretching.

"Tell me, I don't like surprises," Amber fought.

"Then you're not going to like me," AJ said sitting up. "I have to get going."

"No you don't," Amber said pulling his arm. "I like you here better. You'd make a good guard dog."

"I'll come by tonight," AJ said and then kissed her. "I have practice in two hours and I have to go see my boss before that."

"Just a couple minutes?" Amber asked.

AJ looked at her, kissed her quickly and then stood up.

"Do you work tonight?" AJ asked her.

"Not on a Sunday," Amber said.

"I'll come by around nine then," AJ said putting his shirt on. "Promise not to miss me that much."

"I can't make that promise," Amber said cuddling with her pillow.

"Don't make me jealous of the pillow," AJ said to her. "I don't want to have to hurt it."

"Would you hurt it for me?" Amber asked.

"I'd hurt anyone for you," AJ said kissing her again. "I'll see you tonight."

Amber waved to him as he walked out the door.

"Have fun with her last night?" Amber's roommate asked.

"What does it matter to you?" AJ asked.

"She needs a good fuck," she said. "That's what the little bitch's problem is."

AJ's eyebrows raised as he listened to her. Was she actually saying that to him?

"I'd start watching what I was saying about Amber if I was you," AJ said. "Don't talk smack unless you can back it up."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked.

"Don't think of it as a threat," AJ said. "Think of it as a promise."

Her mouth dropped open.

"See ya tonight sweetheart," AJ said winking at her.



"You stayed there last night?" Sonjay asked. "You get any?"

"It's not like that," AJ said as they walked into the arena. "She's different."

"She looks a lot like the rest of the chicks that you date," Sonjay said.

"But she's not like the rest," AJ said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Sonjay said. Then they both saw Larry. "I might see you later if you make it through this."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," AJ said laughing. "Hey Barry."

"It's Larry."

"I know," AJ said to his boss. "But I think Barry fits you better."

"Where the hell were you last night?" Larry said.

"Let me think," AJ said. "First I was at home, then I got into my car, pulled out of the driveway, onto Donwood, then I stopped at the stop sign-"

"Why didn't you make it here last night?" Larry asked interrupting him.

"Well if you let me finish my story I would tell you," AJ said.

"Then finish your story," Larry said rolling his eyes.

"So I stopped at the stop sign and when I went to continue on my venture to the arena there were two, not one but two, giant circus bears dancing in the middle of the street. I had no option, I had to dance with them, that's not an opportunity that comes up everyday."

"You're not getting paid for this week," Larry said and turned around.

"Why so harsh?" AJ asked. "You should be penalizing the giant circus bears."

"If I hear one more word out of your mouth you won't be on this upcoming week either."

"Don't torture the fans Barry!" AJ yelled.

"Why do you always do that?" Sonjay asked.

"Do what?" AJ asked.

"Piss him off?" Sonjay asked.

"It's fun," AJ said laughing.



"What are you doing out here?" AJ asked as he got out of his car.

"I wanted to talk to you," Amber said getting off of her apartment steps.

"Uh-oh," AJ said hugging her. "What's up doll?"

"What did you say to Krystal this morning?" Amber asked.

"Why? She couldn't handle it?" AJ asked sitting down with her.

"What happened?"

"She made some comments about you so I told her that she shouldn't be doing that unless she could back it up," AJ said.

"What did she say?" Amber asked.

"She was just spewing shit," AJ said. "Don't worry yourself about it."

"I can't lose her as a roommate," Amber said. "I need someone to help with rent."

"It's your apartment?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Amber said.

He nodded and then looked around the parking lot.

"Let's get you inside before you get sick," AJ said helping her up.

"Just don't worry about her," Amber said.

"I'm not that kind of person," AJ said. "If she continues to talk like that I'll continue to give it back to her."

"Whatever," Amber said unlocking the door.

"You're not mad at me," AJ said hugging her from behind.

"You don't know that," Amber said waiting for the elevator.

"Yes I do," AJ said turning her around and kissing her.

He backed her up against wall and continued to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself against her. She kissed him back but wasn't used to keeping the same pace that he was.

AJ took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. She felt her knees got weak but she held onto the wall to keep from collapsing. He pulled her away from the wall and held her tightly against him. He let his hand slide down her back until it was lower than even he expected.

"Excuse me," someone said loudly. AJ turned around to see a police officer standing behind him. "Not in public."

"My bad," AJ said raising his hands in defense.

"You alright ma'am?" The police officer asked.

"I think so," Amber said fanning herself.

The officer laughed. "Keep it private you two and have a good night."

"Same to you," AJ said laughing. Then he looked at Amber. "Told you you weren't mad."

"Let's just go up," Amber said calling the elevator again.

"That was fun," AJ said hugging her from behind.

"That was embarrassing," Amber said leaning against him.

"Nah," AJ said. "If anything that was hot."

"What?" Amber asked as they got into the elevator.

"You turned me on good," AJ said kissing her neck. "Let's go upstairs and do it again."

"In private or public?" Amber asked.

"This is gonna have to be in private," AJ said hugging her tighter.

"I'm not doing that with you," Amber said.

"Fine then, I'll do it by myself," AJ said. Amber's jaw dropped. "Kidding, or am I?"

Amber rolled her eyes as they got off and went inside. Amber walked to the bedroom but AJ smiled at Krystal.

"How's it going?" He asked. Krystal flipped him off. "There was love in that."

"Come on," Amber said pulling his arm.

"Bye bye," AJ said following Amber.

"I can't believe you," Amber said closing the door.

"I know, I'm unbelievable," AJ said wrapping her in his arms. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

He reached behind her and shut the lights off.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked him.

"Don't worry," he said kissing her cheek. "I won't do anything until you're ready."

AJ led her to the bed and they both laid down. Amber let AJ's mouth cover hers in a passionate kiss. When he wrapped his arms around her he noticed that once again she was only wearing a tiny tank top but at least this time she was wearing jeans. He positioned her underneath him and kissed her ear a few times and listened to her breathe, something that he shouldn't have done if he wanted to stay composed. He felt her fingers on his back and sides slowly tracing paths.

He started kissing her neck and feeling her body. He could feel her fidget but it was only because she wasn't used to being touched. He continued to kiss her neck until he could feel her squirm.

"It's alright," he said touching her arm. "You're safe."

He caught the light reflecting off of her eyes. She was so seductive and she didn't even know it. She was driving him crazy just being in the same room.

AJ let his forehead rest of on hers. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. He quickly kissed her and then pulled away. He pecked her lips again and then once again looked into her eyes.

"Kiss me," Amber said.

"I can't," AJ said laughing as he pressed his lips together.

"Why can't you?" Amber asked as she can her finger across his cheek.

He kissed her finger.

"Because I know that if I kiss you I won't be able to stop," he said closing his eyes.

"And if I don't want you stop?" Amber asked.

"You will," AJ said looking around the room. "You're not ready yet."

"How do you know?"

"Because you still feel awkward when I touch you," AJ said. "You don't want your first time to be like that."

"Why do you want to already?"

"Because you're special Amber," AJ said brushing some hair away from her face. "You do things to me that you probably don't want to know about."

Amber looked around and then back at him.

"I don't know what you want me to do," she said.

"That's just it," AJ said quickly kissing her. "I love everything that you do. You're so pure and natural."

"Take your shirt off," Amber said.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because it's making me mad," Amber said. "I wanna see you."

AJ stood on his knees and took his shirt off.

"This is not making things easier," AJ said.

"Who said that we wanted it easy?" Amber asked. "Maybe you want it intense. Maybe you want suffer."

Before AJ could even think his lips were covering hers again. It was becoming more and more difficult to not scare her. He wanted her badly and it was becoming more evident. After a while he had to press himself against her but he quickly rolled off of her.

"No more tonight," AJ said breathing deeply.

"I don't think I could," Amber said rolling onto her side.

AJ looked at her and took her hand in his.

"What?" Amber said.

"You're exceptionally shy," he said playing with her fingers.

"Why do you say that?" Amber asked looking at him.

"Well it's not that you want to be," AJ said. "But you're reserved when it comes to touching."

When Amber didn't say anything he took her hand and placed it on his abdomen. He could feel that she was uncomfortable so he let her hand go. He gently kissed her lips and rolled her onto her back.

"Don't get scared, I'm not going to do anything big," he said stroking her arm.

He slowly slid his hand under her shirt and he could feel her stop breathing.

"Calm down," he said kissing her neck. He kept his hand on her midsection and his eyes locked with hers. "You can trust me. I'd never hurt you."

He slid his hand out and kept it on her hip. He could see her raise her hand and place it on his chest.

"You're gorgeous," he said and kissed her.

"You're like a whole new world," Amber said looking at him.

"That's a good thing," AJ said kissing her again. "Are you starting to feel more comfortable?"

Amber nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now get the hell to sleep because you have classes in the morning."

Amber smiled.

"Oh well fine," AJ said. "Turn around."

Amber rolled onto her other side and felt AJ against her back. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be convenient if we could just take an arm off for when we sleep?" AJ asked her.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Well one arm is always in the way," he said.

Amber nodded and yawned.




	8. Stolen Hearts

Stolen Hearts

Amber sat down on the court and threw her arm over her head. She choked on her gum when she saw AJ sitting in the stands. She told him that she had a game but she didn't think that he would actually show up. She smiled and then looked at her teammate.

"What if your mother named you Boris?"

"I would've got beat up as a child," Jen said. "Why?"

"Just curious," Amber said as she grabbed her foot.

She tried as hard as she could to not glance ay AJ but it just wasn't working. Her eyes kept lingering back no matter how hard she tried to distract herself.

Once the game had started she found herself scanning the crowd. Every time she looked at him he quickly winked at her and then she returned to the game. There was another guy with him but she didn't recognize him.

When the game was over her team won 25-21 and 25-18. She quickly washed up and then looked around the stands.

"I didn't think you'd come," Amber said hugging him.

"It was difficult but I made it," AJ said hugging her back. "Good game."

"I thought so," she said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Eat, I'm starving," AJ said kissing her forehead.

"Oh you're just withering away," Amber said laughing.

"On the inside I am," AJ said pretending to cry.

Amber shook her head laughing. "Who was that guy that you were with?"

"How dare you suggest that I was with a man," AJ said. "I don't accuse you of that."

She rolled her eyes.

"That was Sonjay," AJ said. "I work with him."

"He's kinda cute," Amber said smiling at him.

"I don't think so," AJ replied. "I don't like darker men."

"You like 'em creamy?"

"White chocolate," AJ said opening the car door for her.

"Any place special that you want to go?" He asked as he started the car.

"Doesn't matter," Amber said closing her eyes. "Whatever you want."

"Definitely pizza," AJ said making a sharp left turn.

The car stopped and Amber opened her eyes.

"What are we doing at a store?" She asked.

"Getting pizza," AJ said getting out of the car. "C'mon, let's go, the faster we do this the faster we get to your place and eat."

Amber got out of the car and walked with him inside the store.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" He asked her.

"Why don't we just get take out instead of just reheating shitty cardboard pizza?" Amber groaned.

"Because it's not going to be reheated shitty cardboard pizza," AJ said. "We're gonna go to your place and make it."

"Seriously?" Amber asked smiling.

"Why of course darling," AJ said slouching onto the cart. "I'll push the cart, you throw whatever you want into it and I'll pay."

"We should go shopping together more often," Amber said.



They got home close to an hour later.

"So what are we all putting on this thing?" AJ asked standing behind her.

"Everything," Amber said laughing.

"Should taste interesting," AJ said.

"Just give me a couple minutes to make the crust," Amber said.

As she started working AJ started kissing her neck and pushing her waist, with his, into the counter. She smiled and let her head fall back against his shoulder a few times. His hands started to massage her abdomen and, she could barely keep her concentration and he loved it.

She leaned back against his chest and abdomen when she felt something land on her head. When she opened her eyes all she could see was white flakes in the air.

"AJ!" Amber screamed as she shook the flour out of her hair.

"Wasn't me," he said jumping behind the couch.

Amber grabbed a handful of flour and ran after him. She cornered him in the living. He was going to make a comment about the flour in her hair but when he opened his mouth Amber threw the flour in his face and most of it went into his mouth.

"That wasn't funny," he said not closing his mouth.

"I dunno, I thought that it was pretty amusing," Amber said running back into the kitchen.

"Well you thought wrong," AJ said wrapping his arms over hers.

He watched her struggle for a while until they heard the door open.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Kyrstal yelled.

Amber and AJ burst out laughing at the look of shock on her face.

"We had an orgy and it got out of hand," AJ said.

"Shut up," Amber said laughing. "We'll clean it up, don't worry."

"You'd better," Krystal said. "I have people coming over."

"More mutants," AJ said to her. "How will we defend against them?"

Amber burst out laughing again.

"This is no time for laughter," he said trying to remain serious. "I think that our only hope is to lock ourselves in the bedroom."

"After dinner," Amber said. "Go clean up and I'll finish cooking."

"So now I'm just your maid?" AJ asked. "I better get a cute little outfit and a seductive duster like in Beauty and the Beast."

"You found a duster seductive?" Amber asked as she continued to work.

"Well you are obviously not a man so you would not understand these things," AJ said.

"If I was a man I think you should be a bit more worried than me," Amber replied.

AJ laughed.



"Exactly how many nights in a row have you stayed there?" Sonjay asked.

"Stayed where?" Chris Sabin asked as he entered the locker room.

"Nowhere," AJ said to him. Then he turned to Sonjay. "Four nights."

"Going there tonight?" Sonjay asked.

"Nope, she's gone to tonight," AJ said. "She's supposed to be back tomorrow."

"Did Styles finally find love?" Sabin asked.

"Get lost," Sonjay said. "You tell your sis yet?"

"Are you crazy?" AJ asked. "I'm not telling my sister that I'm going out with her arch enemy."

"I think you should," Sabin said.

AJ and Sonjay looked at each other and then back at Sabin.

"Who asked you?" AJ asked him.

"Just thought you should," Sabin said.

AJ rolled his eyes. "I'm going to my sis' game tonight but it's still too soon to tell her."

"Wasn't she the one that desperately wanted to find someone for you?" Sonjay asked.

"But you weren't there when we were just talking about Amber," AJ said. "She even scared me a little."

Sonjay laughed. "You're gonna have to tell her eventually."



"You made it!" Janessa screamed as she hugged her brother.

"I wouldn't miss a game in Orlando unless it was on a Saturday night," AJ said. "Hard game."

"We would've won if more people showed up," Janessa said looking at her teammates.

"I know," AJ said.

"Haven't seen you around lately," Janessa said. "Been _busy_?"

"I don't think that's any of your business missy," AJ said.

"So you just banging her or do you actually like her?" Janessa asked.

"Why is it that with you the hardest thing for you to do is to mind your own business?" AJ asked her.

"Because poking fun at myself isn't fun anymore," Janessa said. "Can we go get slurpies?"

"Yes we can go get slurpies," AJ said as he unlocked his car. "When are your exams?"

"Still a month away," she said looking around. "Are you on this weekend?"

"Yeah," AJ said. "Why? You wanna come?"

"When don't I wanna come?" Janessa asked.

"True enough," AJ answered. "Don't worry, I'll get you in. Just come by Friday night."

"Thanks," Janessa said. "Looks like its gonna storm."

"Are you still scared of storms?" AJ asked.

"I wasn't scared," Janessa said.

"Oh so I interpreted the hugging and rocking yourself in the corner wrong?" AJ asked.

"I was six," Janessa said. "You should be lucky that I wasn't running around with metal in my hands."

"Because this world would be so sad without you," AJ said rolling his eyes. Janessa didn't say anything. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You talk so openly about death, almost as if it's never affected you," Janessa said.

"I'm not going to let that one event ruin my life," AJ said. "He did that to himself, you and I both know that."



"You're an asshole," Amber said to Kevin.

"Okay you two calm down," Jen said from the backseat.

"If I'm an asshole why did I volunteer to drive you two back?" Kevin asked.

"Because you thought that you were gonna get something out of it," Amber said.

"Well we both know that it wasn't gonna be from you," Kevin shot.

"Because I never gave you any?" Amber asked. "Good reason to dump someone."

"We never went out," Kevin said.

"That's because you didn't want a relationship," Amber said. "The first time you took me out you took me to an abandoned parking lot and told me to get to the backseat."

"If you acted the way a woman was supposed to you would've done what you were told," Kevin said. Amber looked at the man that was driving the car. "What?"

"I feel sorry for the woman that winds up with you," Amber said.

Kevin slammed the brakes and looked at Amber.

"Did that hurt your feelings?" Amber asked.

"Get out right now," Kevin said.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Amber said.

Kevin grabbed her arm and let his fingers dig into her skin. Amber let out a scream.

"Get out before I break your arm," he said tightening his grip.

"Fine," Amber said roughly jerking her arm away from him.

She opened her door and got out of the car. Jen followed quickly and then Kevin sped off.

"What are we gonna do?" Jen asked looking around. "My cell was in my bag and my bag is in Rachel's car and they're a good half hour ahead of us."

Amber reached into her pockets and found her cell phone. Unfortunately it was flashing low-battery. She quickly dialed AJ's number and waited for him to answer.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Amber pleaded with the phone.

When the answering machine started she felt a little relieved.

"AJ, it's Amber, I need a ride, I'm somewhere along highway . It looks like it's gonna rain so please hurry."

Amber looked down at the cell phone. He had died some time during her message.



"Go study now," AJ said as his sister got out of the car.

"I will," Janessa said waving. "See you on Saturday."

"You know it," AJ said.

Before he pulled out of the parking lot he pulled his cell phone out, it was on, Amber should've phoned to say that she was back already.

Without giving it a second thought he quickly drove home.

When he got in he saw the answering machine blinking. He pressed the button and walked to the fridge.

"(Static) It's Amber, (Static) need (Static) ride, (Static) highway . It looks like it's gonna (Static) hurry-" Then the phone cut off. "Time of message 9:41 p.m."

AJ looked at the clock. It was already past ten thirty.

"Shit," AJ said grabbing his keys off of the counter.

He quickly locked the door and then took off speeding through the city.



"I'm starting to get really scared," Jen said. "And we're freezing."

"Well we could be walking for hours," Amber said. "We have no idea where we are an I'm not hitching."

"So how much longer are we going to have to wait?" Jen asked.

"I don't know!" Amber screamed at her as she looked up to the sky.

The sky was so lit up it looked like a strobe light.

A car drove past them and then made a quick U-turn.

"Not again," Amber said wiping her wet eyes.

There had been numerous men throughout the night that had pulled over and asked them if they needed a ride. Some of the men had wanted other things.

But this time the person got out of the car. Amber turned around and was surprised to see AJ. It had been over two hours since she left the message on his machine.

He tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon let get you warm," he said.

"Jen's with me too," Amber said pointing to the other girl.

"No problem," AJ said.

He opened the back door for Jen and the passenger door for Amber.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner," he said to both girls. "I got in late and that message was hard to understand."

AJ took Amber's hands in his and kissed her cheeks. He took his sweater off and handed it to Amber.

"Jen, there should be a blanket or something back there," he said turning the heater up.

"What time is it?" Jen asked.

"Twelve thirty," AJ said. "Has it been raining the whole time?"

"Most of it," Amber said hugging herself.

AJ hugged her close to his body. She was so cold.

"Why didn't you call my cell?" AJ asked.

"My cell would only allow me to make a quick call and your home phone was the one that popped into my head first," she answered.

"Do you have your cell on you?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," AJ said taking handing it to her.

"I have to call Paul, he was expected me to be back already," Jen said.

AJ finally put the car back into drive. He stopped at the first town that they got to, found a fast food place, got them something hot to eat and drink.

Two hours later AJ dropped Jen off at her boyfriend's place and then drove home. Amber was so exhausted that she fell asleep soon after she ate and hadn't woken up.

Instead of waking her up to get her keys from her he simply took her to his place. He quietly closed his door, opened hers, undid her seatbelt and picked her up.

He carried her to the door, unlocked and opened it, kicked it shut and the took her upstairs. He laid her down in his bed and looked at her.

First he took his sweater off of her, then her wet shirt, and then her pants that were completely soaked. Amber opened her eyes while AJ was removing her pants.

"Shh…" he said kissing her forehead. "I'm just getting you out of your wet clothes."

She was too worn out to argue with him. She sat up for him while he slipped another sweater over her head. He gently laid her down and covered her with three comforters. He kissed her forehead, shut the light off and started to leave the room.

"AJ…" Amber moaned from the bed.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Come and lie down," she said half asleep.

"I'm just gonna go change," he said.

"You were gonna sleep somewhere else," Amber said. "Please come."

"I'm all wet Amber," AJ said.

"So take your clothes off," Amber said sitting up. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

AJ looked around and finally took his shirt and pants off. Amber moved closer to the wall and pulled the blankets back. AJ got into the bed with her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her hand in his other.

He kissed her head a couple of times and then fell asleep.



AJ's sleep was disturbed and he opened his eyes. Amber was sitting up tying her hair back behind her head. He was closing his eyes when he noticed that she was only in her underwear.

"It got hot," she said laying down beside him again.

Well she was right about one thing. The temperature did rise, but in a different way.

"Thanks for coming tonight," she said kissing him.

"Don't worry about it," he said trying to control himself.

"I'm not tired anymore," she said kissing him again.

He looked at the alarm clock, it was only five o'clock.

"Can you kiss me for a while?" Amber asked.

He gently pulled her towards him and let his mouth cover hers. She had one leg between his and the other off to the side. But when she leaned in to kiss him her leg started to rub him. He had to reach down and move her leg to his other side. His hand stayed on her leg while he kissed her and it slowly traveled higher with every kiss until he was massaging her upper thigh. With his other hand he kept her waist pressed against his abdomen.

Amber kept her hand on AJ's arm and her other one supported her while she was on him. The room was so hot. Amber left his lips and started kissing his neck. She laughed when he instinctively thrusted up. She kept going further down until she was half way down his midsection. He stopped her from going farther by raising her back up and putting her quickly on her back.

He covered her mouth quickly and roughly and let his body just rest of hers. He made her feel so small when he was so dominant with her.

AJ kissed her cheek, then moved to her ear for a while. Then he moved down to her neck. He started to suck and bite at her neck. He could hear her enjoyment so he continued for a while longer, kissed her lips once and then moved down to her chest.

This time she didn't seem to squirm too much. He kept his hands on her waist and kissed the tops of her breasts. He heard her shudder. He raised one hand and let it caress the side of her breast. Amber raised one hand to stop him but he caught it and kissed her finger tips.

He went lower to her midsection and kissed her repeatedly. He stopped at her underwear, looked up at her and smiled. Her breathing was already fast so he moved back up to her lips and began kissing her.

He rolled off of her and placed his hand on his midsection.

"That was good," he said smiling at her.

"Then why'd you stop?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"Because you need your sleep," he said kissing her forehead.

"Shit, I have classes in four hours," Amber said.

"No you don't," AJ said kissing her. "Tomorrow you're all mine."

"Right," Amber said smiling. "You still not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope, but we have to be up and out of the house by three," AJ said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Amber said.




	9. Quality Time

Quality Time

Amber awoke and looked around. AJ was in the bathroom already washing up so Amber went back to sleep.



Amber woke up again fifteen minutes later. When she woke up AJ was standing in front of the mirror.

"Morning," Amber said half burying her face in the pillow.

"Morning beautiful," he said picking up his jeans.

"So what exactly were you admiring in that mirror?" Amber asked.

"What?" AJ asked.

Amber looked down to his midsection and then back up.

AJ looked down and then smiled.

"At least you know I'm a male," he said walking into the bathroom.

"And what a male you are," she said rolling over.



"Are you planning on waking up some time today?" AJ asked.

"I'm awake, just daydreaming," Amber said smiling at him.

"Go wash up," AJ said kissing her.

"I would but I have no clothes," she said wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling him down on the bed.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," he said kissing her again.

"Hold me," Amber whispered into his ear.

AJ slipped his arms under and around her and held her tightly. Amber wrapped her arms around his midsection and held him. For a while they laid in the bed together. AJ held her as close as he could and he just breathed her in.

"We should just lay like this forever," Amber said.

"I agree," AJ said pushing himself up. "But alas we have somewhere we have to be by three so get your little ass out of my bed and hop into the shower."

"I still have no clothes," Amber reminded him.

"Fine, I'll go get them," he said leaving the bathroom.

He came back a couple minutes later and handed them to her. She quickly got dressed under the covers and then hopped out of the bed.

"Can you just drive me over to my place so I get showered and changed there?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what I told the last girl, I took the cameras out of the shower," he said as he hugged her.

"Oh that's not the problem, I just didn't like the all the people staring through the bathroom window," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'll drive you to your place," he said. "Want something to eat?"

"That'd be nice," she said as they walked down the stairs together.

"What do we have…" he said opening the fridge. He swiftly closed it, looked at her and smiled. "How about you get showered and everything and then we'll go for lunch?"

"That sounds great too," Amber said looking around and then out into the back yard. "Question…where's your dog?"

"My dog?" AJ asked confused.

"Yeah, Jake," she said.

"Oh Jake," AJ said laughing nervously. "About that…"

"Did he die?" Amber asked concerned.

"Well, no. Not exactly," he said running his fingers through his hair. "You see…Jake isn't exactly mine. He's more of well…umm…my neighbor's dog."

Amber burst out laughing.

"You're so cute," she said shaking her head.

"That will never be revealed to anyone to whom I work with," AJ said opening the front door.

"I'll try to keep that in mind but if it slips, it slips," Amber said getting into the car.



"Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" Amber asked as AJ pulled down yet another back street.

"If I told you where we're going then it wouldn't be a surprise," AJ said sticking his tongue out at her.

AJ stopped the car and got out. Amber followed.

"You have successfully found the back of the building," she said. "Perhaps we should try looking for the front now."

"I know where we are," AJ said unlocking the back door and holding it open for her.

"Thank you," Amber said walking into the building. "Too bad I don't."

"Just follow me," he said turning on lights as they walked.

"Are we even supposed to be here?" She asked looking around.

"Stop worrying," he said putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm here, everything's going to be fine. Try breathing once and a while, I hear it helps."

"Don't tease me," Amber said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but just try to relax, enjoy yourself," he said kissing her forehead.

Then they both got drenched in water.

"This cannot be happening again," Amber said.

"Oh it is," AJ said turning on the last light.

Ambers eyes fell onto the pool where a dolphin swam around.

"Oh my God!" Amber yelled and hugged AJ. "Did you do this for me?"

AJ smiled as Amber ran to the pool and knelt down. She ran her fingers in the water.

"This is the first time that I've ever seen a dolphin," Amber said smiling.

"Why don't you swim with him for a while, he's friendly," AJ said kneeling down beside her.

"I don't have anything for swimming," Amber said disappointed.

"I think there's something over there for ya," AJ said looking at a changing area.

"You didn't," Amber said running over to the stand. "Oh my God! You did!"

AJ waited for her to finish changing.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Amber asked.

"Do you want me to?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared now," Amber said looking into the pool.

"Okay," AJ said changing.

He jumped into the pool and then held his arms up for her. She took his hands and hopped into the pool. For a while she was fascinated with the dolphin but eventually she turned her attention back to AJ.

"This is one of the best days ever," she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I can make it ten times better if you want me to," he said kissing her arm.

"Please do," she said kissing him.

AJ took a deep breath, looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you Amber."

Amber looked up and him and smiled.

"I love you too AJ," Amber said as AJ kissed her.



"You can't eat seafood at SeaWorld," Amber said.

"Why? What's so wrong with it?" AJ asked as they were leaving.

"It's like eating the slow learner," Amber replied.

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

Amber laughed as he put his arm around her.

"What are you doing in two weekends?" He asked.

"Well I have classes on Fridays and I work Fridays and Saturday nights," Amber answered. "But I'm not working tomorrow tonight."

"Well then you're coming over tonight for a while and you're going to come to the show tomorrow," he said kissing her. "But can you miss work next weekend?"

"No AJ, I can't," Amber said. "I have to make my rent."

"So raise Krystal's rent," AJ said.

"I can't just stop my life for you," Amber said. "I would love to, but I can't."

"I'll pay your rent this month," AJ said taking her hands in his.

"I can't let you do that," Amber said trying to balance on a flower box with the help of AJ's hand.

"Why not?" AJ asked as she hopped down.

"Because it completely takes away my independence," Amber said trying to think of a reason.

"So pay me back when you can," he said pulling her into an embrace.

"I don't know," she said thinking.

"Just say yes," he said kissing her.

"Fine," Amber said giving into him. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you," AJ said laughing.



"Definitely the most amazing day in my life," Amber said as they walked into the house.

"I agree," AJ said. "So what do you want to do to complete the most amazing day?"

"I want you and me to go upstairs and stay there until eight-thirty," she said taking his hand.

"Well I would love to argue with you but I know that it's probably the best idea," he said.

"You should hurry up then," she said running into the bedroom.

"It doesn't matter, you'll fall under my charm," he said catching her by the bed. "Come little lover."

He dragged her onto the bed and began kissing her all over. She threw her head back in pleasure and let AJ do whatever he pleased. He finally went back up to her lips and kissed her passionately.

He left her for only a minute to quickly take his shirt off and then he continued kissing her. Amber brought her hands up to his back and dug her fingernails into his back which made him kiss her stronger and more urgently.

"Oh God!" Amber moaned enjoying AJ.



Janessa walked up to the front door. She saw AJ's car in the drive so she knew he was home but instead of knocking at the door she used her key to get in. It only took her a few seconds to hear her brother and a woman upstairs.

"Sounds like their enjoying themselves," Janessa said laughing.

Then she stopped and thought. She had been asking AJ constantly about who he was with and he refused to tell her. Now she had the perfect opportunity to find out who the mystery woman was.

She crept up the stairs and down the hall. She waited for a few seconds to see if he would say her name but that was probably one of the only things he didn't say. So instead she looked in the room. At first Janessa just saw a girl with long brunette hair, but then she turned her head.

Janessa froze. How could her brother betray her like that?

She shook her head and then left the house.




	10. Just You & Me

Just You & Me

The next morning Janessa knocked on her brother's door.

"I thought I told you to come over last night," he said opening the door for her.

"You did but I was studying so hard and I fell asleep on my books," Janessa said following him in. "Hope you weren't waiting up for me."

"No, I was pretty busy last night," he answered.

"Looks like it," Janessa said looking at his back. "What were you playing Catwoman and the naughty bad guy?"

"That's your game," he said giving her the ticket.

"Actually I've never tried it but I just might," she said winking at him.

"Don't tell me about your sex life," AJ said looking disgusted. "Hungry?"

"A little bit," she said sitting down at the table.

"Good, there's a store at the end of the street, buy something and go home," he said smiling at her.

"She's not still over here, is she?" Janessa asked feeling sickened inside.

"None of your business," AJ said. "Now get going."

"I'm leaving," she said. "See you tonight!"

"Wish I didn't have to," he said before she closed the door.

After the door closed AJ froze. He just gave Janessa a ticket and he told Amber to come to the exact same show.



"How the hell did you do that?" Sonjay asked.

"I have no idea but by the time that I had realized it was too late to tell the other one that they couldn't come," AJ said. "Of all the shows that we do-"

"We do sixty-four in Orlando a year," Chris Sabin said.

"And I invite them to the same one," AJ said.

"Well maybe they'll be sitting on completely opposite sides of the building," Sonjay said.

"Yeah…about that…"

"You got the seats together?" Sonjay asked.

"I didn't know," AJ said.

"I'm definitely sticking around after the show to see how this turns out," Sonjay said laughing. "I'll see you after the show, for sure."



During the show AJ looked into the audience and noticed that only Janessa was in the crowd.



AJ called Amber's apartment after the show but as it turns out she wasn't there either and Kristal wasn't exactly willing to give AJ her whereabouts.

So we thought about it for a while and then dragged Sonjay with him to the bar. When they walked in they saw Amber standing behind the bar, looking like she would never see daylight again.

She looked up and saw AJ walking towards her.

"I am so terribly sorry," she said. "I was getting ready and then my boss phoned and said that he needed someone to work and that if I didn't come in he would fire me, and then I wouldn't be able to pay my rent and I-"

"And we're going to breathe," AJ said kissing her. "It's fine, I was just wondering where you were."

"Thank you for understanding," she said wiping the side of her eye. "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"Two? Oh, Amber, this is Sonjay Dutt, I work with him. Sonjay, this is Amber McTavish, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet ya," Amber said smiling.

"The pleasure's mine," Sonjay said.

"So what'll it be?"

"Can I challenge you?" Sonjay asked.

"Sure thing," she replied.

"I'll have a '57 Chevy," Sonjay challenged.

"That's a pussy drink," Amber said.

"What?" Sonjay asked insulted.

"Southern Comfort is a whisky for people that can't handle the real deal," she said mixing the drink. "'57 Chevy, Southern Comfort, Grand Marnier, Vodka and pineapple juice. And for my gentleman?"

"I'll just have a beer."

"I've got Bud, Bud Light, Corona, Corona Light, Coors Light, Molson Canadian, Canadian Light, Canadian Ice, Canadian Cold Shots, Labatt Blue, Blue Light, Carling Lager, Lucky Lager, Alexander Keith's, and Club which nobody drinks."

"Budweiser's fine," he said after she rattled everything off.



"Are you ready now?" AJ asked as he laid on Amber's bed.

It was six o'clock on Friday evening and it was going to be about a three hour drive.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," Amber said.

"Just wake me up then," he said pulling his cap down over his eyes.

"I'm ready now," Amber said.

"Well I'm not," he said playfully.

"If you're not ready then I'm not going," Amber said. "And then you can pay my next two months rent."

"I'm ready," he said jumping up.

He loaded her bags into the car and then they started on their way. After close to four hours later he turned down a back road and stopped at a small cottage.

"Trying to kill me already?" Amber asked as they got out of the car.

"Yep, you have exactly five minutes to run and then I get forty-eight hours to hunt you. After forty-eight hours you come out and I'll give you your prize," he said. "What do you think of it?"

"It's amazing," Amber said as AJ threw her the keys. "How'd you find this place?"

"I brought my last girlfriend here when I wanted her dead," AJ said.

"I'm going to ignore that you mentioned an ex-girlfriend," Amber said.

"Sorry," AJ said hugging her as they walked inside. "Good to know that you like it."

"I love it," she said kissing him.

"I love you," he said kissing her.

"Can you give me a minute?" Amber asked.

"Sure thing babe," he said walking into the kitchen.

Amber grabbed her bag and walked into the master bedroom. She put candles all around the room and changed.

"Oh AJ…" Amber said opening the bedroom door.

AJ turned around and looked at Amber. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at his girlfriend in only sexy underwear.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're gorgeous," AJ said kissing her.

He picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed and continued to kiss her. He only stopped for a second to take his shirt off. He kissed her cheek and ear once each before he moved lower down. He kissed her chest a few times, looked up to see how she was doing and then started to take her bra off.

AJ tried to be as gentle with her as he could. He didn't want to scare her. He kissed her breasts a few times and then went back up to her lips. He could tell that she was still a little bit tense but that was probably normal.

She held him tightly against her as she kissed him.

"I love you babe," AJ said kissing her neck.

"I love you too," Amber said.

While he was kissing her he let his hand fall so he could undo his jeans and kick them off. Then he started caressing her back. Slowly he let his hand slip lower and lower until it was underneath her underwear. He caressed her bottom for a while and then brought both of his hands to her hips and gradually removed her underwear.

"You're beautiful," AJ said looking at her.

He continued to kiss and touch in places that she had never experienced until he was ready to introduce her to final part of the act.

"Are you still okay?" He asked kissing her.

She nodded quickly. He kissed her and tried to keep her calm while he separated her legs and get ready.

"Quick rundown," he said kissing her. "This might hurt your first of all but it's okay. Any quick questions?"

She shook her head as he kissed her again.

"You're gonna have to calm down," he said kissing her cheek. "You're too tense."

"Okay," she said breathing deeply.

"You're doing great," he said watching her.

When Amber had calmed down enough AJ pressed his lips against hers and inserted himself. He kissed her for as long as he could but after a while he had to pull away. Once he was done he laid down next to her.

He took a minute to regain his composure and then he kissed her cheek.

"How're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Come here," he said wrapping his arms around her. "You were amazing."

She stayed quiet so he reached down and pulled the blanket up around them. He rolled onto his back and gently pulled her closer so that she was laying on his chest.

"A little sore?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"You'll feel better in the morning," he said caressing her back.

"Is it always like that?" She asked.

"No," he said smiling at her. "It only gets better."

"That's good," she said draping her arm across his abdomen.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said as her eyes started to close.

"Sweet dreams," he said kissing the top of her head.



Amber woke up the next morning still in AJ's arms.

"Morning beautiful," he said as they kissed.

"Morning," she said stretching.

"Feeling better?" He asked hugging her.

"A little," she answered. "I just wanna lay here all day with you."

"And we can do that," he said kissing her. "Or until we have to eat or go to the bathroom."



"I love this place," Amber said walking out of the bathroom in only her towel. "This is definitely going to be our special place."

"It was the moment we got here," AJ said wrapping his arms around her.

"AJ…" Amber said looking up at him. "I wanna do it again."

AJ raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"C'mon," Amber said taking his hand.



"Definitely the best weekend of my life," Amber said as she sat on AJ's lap.

"Even better than two weeks ago?" AJ asked.

"They're about even," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's good babe," he said kissing the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked going on alert.

"It's nothing," he answered.

"It's something," she said. "Now spit it out."

"Believe me, you don't want to hear it this weekend," he said kissing her cheek. "We'll talk about it later."

"No, it's obviously bothering you now," Amber said. "What is it?"

"You're not gonna like it," he said.

"Well it's either now or later and now that I know that something's bothering you it's going to bother me," Amber said. "Now tell me."

"Okay," AJ said taking a deep breath and putting her on the couch. "I'm not telling you this to turn you away or make you leave. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to hear it from somebody else first and I want you to hear the truth even though it's not pretty."

Amber took his hand.

"Amber, I've cheated on every girl that I've ever been with," he said.

She dropped his hand and the look she gave him broke his heart.




	11. Pressures of the Outside World

Pressures of the Outside World

"You are like every other low down snake in this world," Amber said, getting up and slamming the door behind her.

AJ sat on the couch for a while before he got up to follow her. He knew that she needed the time to put everything into perspective. He needed time to put things into perspective. He hadn't even planned on telling her this weekend, she was having the time of her life, but it was in the back of his mind since they had gotten serious.

He walked outside and saw her sitting on a log beside the lake. He sat down beside her and was about to speak when she interrupted.

"Get lost," she said staring at the stream.

"Why? So you can sit here in your own self pity?" AJ asked.

"Go away!" Amber yelled and gave him a small shove.

"Tell me why," he said giving her a little bit more room.

"Because I can't be angry with you when you're right here!" She yelled.

"Good reason," he said.

"Why'd you do it?" Amber asked. "Why'd you cheat on all of those women?"

"It wasn't like it was planned," AJ answered. "It just happened."

"That makes a girl feel secure," she said rolling her eyes.

AJ took a second before he spoke to her again.

"Ambs, I think that you have to know all the facts before you start going off," AJ said. "First of all, this is the longest relationship that I have ever been in. Second, I cheated on all of those girls within the first three weeks. Third and finally, I would never cheat on you because you're intelligent, you're beautiful, you're captivating, and you fascinate me. I look at you and…and…I don't care if I never see another person again. I never felt anything close about anyone else than what I feel when I'm around you. You think you get nervous around me? I can barely remember to breathe when we're together or even when I think about you. Amber, I told you that because I felt that you should know. I love you and you are the first person that I have ever or will ever say that to."

Amber looked shocked. He had never opened up like that to her.

"Why do you love being loved?" AJ asked her.

"I don't know," Amber answered.

"You love knowing that you have someone to fall back on," AJ said caressing her arm. "That's why you felt so hurt right away. But Amber, you have to realize that you don't always need someone holding you. You have a family that loves you."

"Being with you was so much more," she replied.

"Exactly," he said kissing her cheek. "You have to learn to trust and to have faith in the one that you're with."

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I reacted the way that I did. It's just that I'm still not used to having someone that I can trust with everything."

"Don't worry about it," he said putting his arm around her. "I love you."

"I love you so much," Amber said hugging him tightly.



"I don't know if I can make it," AJ said hugging Amber. "I'll try but I'm not going to make any promises."

"It would mean a lot to me if you were there," Amber said.

"If I can get out early I'll try," he said kissing the top of her head. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she said resting her head on his chest. "Hopefully I'll get to see you tomorrow."

"You'll get to see me tomorrow. It just might not be during your game," he said kissing her and then he watched her walk inside.

He didn't know what to say to her. She had a tournament on Friday night and she wanted to know if he would come and watch her. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with it but he hadn't heard from Janessa in a long time. What was he going to do if they were playing each other? So he quickly made up an excuse that he had a promotion he had to make an appearance for. He was happy when Amber didn't ask too many questions.



"What are the chances that their two teams are playing each other?" Sonjay asked. "And what are the chances that your sister has a game in Orlando, on a night other than Saturday and doesn't tell you?"

"You have a point," AJ said. "But Janessa has forgotten to phone in the past."

"So phone you mom and ask her if she has a game in Orlando this weekend," Sonjay suggested.

"I knew there was a reason why I keep you around," AJ said thinking.



"So?" Sonjay asked the next day at practice.

"She's not home," AJ answered. "Her machine said that she decided to drive up to Georgia and she'd be back in a week."

"That's just one horrible coincidence," Sonjay said laughing.

"I guess I'm gonna go," AJ said. "I'll see you tomorrow."



"You made it!" Amber said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, that thing was cancelled," he said kissing her cheek and looking around. "Who are you playing?"

"Don't know," she answered. "It's a mystery tournament. You learn who they are as they come out onto the court. That's how you can truly test a team's skill, when they have no time to prepare."

"So how do you know you're playing right away?" He asked.

"We're the home team so we play the first game," she said kissing him. "I have to go warm up, so I'll see you later."

"Bye," he said kissing her.

He looked around before the game started. He didn't recognize anyone that usually watched Janessa's games.

"Alright everybody!" The MC yelled. "Let's get a cheer going for your hometown Orlando Vipers!"

He announced everyone on the Vipers team and then started to announce the other team.

"This team is the second of four that also hails right here from Orlando, Florida. They're the Orlando Rattlers!"

AJ froze. Janessa was looking right at him. But she smiled, waved and started to warm up. Amber didn't seem to notice him looking more at the other team.

As it worked out both girls were starting. The rally went fine and Janessa's team won that's also where all the good luck ran out. During the play for the first point Janessa jumped up to spike the ball and she got Amber right in the face. Amber fell to the ground holding her face.

Everybody jumped to their feet including AJ. He looked at Janessa who was looking straight at him. She raised her eyebrows, looked at Amber, back at him and shrugged. He didn't know what to do. How could she possibly know? Did she know? Was it pure coincidence? He didn't care anymore.

He shoved past three rows of people and jumped into the gym.

"Sit up," AJ said kneeling beside her.

He helped her sit up and he leaned her against his inner thigh.

"Put your head forward," he said taking a towel from one of her teammates. "Keep your mouth open. Blow."

"I can't," she said beginning to panic.

"Don't talk," he said trying to get her to stay calm. "You're gonna have to blow hard. The bleeding will get worse but it'll help you."

She did as she was told and the bleeding did get worse.

"That's my girl," he said caressing her back. "Now pinch it and I'll take you somewhere else."

She pinched her nose and he helped her up.

"What the fuck Jay?" Janessa yelled.

"I'll deal with you later Janessa," AJ said to her.

Once in the dressing room AJ got her an icepack and put it on her nose.

"Keep the pressure on there for ten minutes," he said rubbing her back.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amber asked.

"You shouldn't be talking but I guess you can," he said kissing the side of her head.

"Who was that girl?" She asked.

AJ took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you in a little while, okay?" He asked. "Just concentrate on your nose at the moment."

"Kay," Amber said breathing deeply.



"Nice to see you're awake," AJ said walking into the bedroom. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said still trying to fully wake up. "But I think I need a hug."

"Anything for you," he said gently wrapping his arms around her. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No," she said yawning. "How pale am I?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, you're pretty pale," he said stroking her cheek. "But you're still gorgeous."

"You're amazing," Amber said smiling at him. He laid down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Can you answer my question from before?"

"What question?" He asked holding her hand.

"Who was that girl?" Amber asked.

"Oh, right," he said thinking. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. Her name is Janessa Barrowman and she is my sister."

"What?" Amber asked confused.

"She's my sister."

"Yeah, I got that," Amber said. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you," AJ said. "I couldn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"No offence or anything but she doesn't really have the best opinion of you," AJ said. "She actually quite detests you."

"Why?" Amber asked absolutely mystified.

"No idea," he answered truthfully.

"So she just hates me?"

"That's about it," he said. "I'm actually planning on going over there tonight to talk to her."

"Do you think I could come with you?" Amber asked.

"I don't see why not," AJ said. "I've actually never seen her that violent."

"Well why don't we go over there now?" Amber asked.

"Guess we could," he said rolling off of the bed.

He offered her his hand and then they left the house.



"Don't take anything personally," AJ said as they walked up to her apartment door.

"I'll try not to," she said as AJ knocked at the door.

Janessa opened the door and looked at her brother, then at Amber and back at AJ. Then she slammed the door.

He banged his fist against the door.

"What?" She asked as she whipped the door open.

"What is going on with you?" He asked.

"With me?" Janessa asked laughing. "There's nothing going on with me. You, on the other hand, have been keeping a _disgusting_ secret."

"Last time I checked you don't really get a say Janessa," AJ said.

Janessa rolled her eyes.

"What do you even have against Amber?" AJ asked.

Janessa looked at Amber and a look of hatred appeared on her face and instead of answering her brother's question she slammed the door in his face again.

"Janessa McKenzie Barrowman open the goddamn door!" AJ yelled.

After a few minutes of pounding on the door Amber grabbed his arm.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Amber said.

"You're probably right," he said hugging her.

"Let's go back to your place," she said lacing her fingers through his.




	12. How Can You Just Walk Away From Me?

How Can You Just Walk Away From Me?

Amber walked downstairs to get her mail when the postman was delivering it.

"I'm sorry I lost my key," she said taking the mail out of the postman's hand.

"No problem," he said laughing. "But you actually have quite a big package that I was going to call you down for. You have to sign for it."

"Oh sure," Amber said signing the form. "Who's it from?"

"No idea, there's no return address," he said handing her the package.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow," she said running back up the stairs.

The first thing she did was sit down on the couch and opened up the box. There was a letter on top of a punch of packaging. She opened the letter up and read it.

_Well Amber I hope you're happy. You've destroyed our entire family. I hope you and AJ enjoy the present._

_Janessa_

Amber took a deep breath and removed the packaging from the box. Underneath was a bunch of shredded paper. She looked through them and realized that they were the remnants pictures.

She put the box on the ground and ran to the phone.

"Yeah?" AJ answered.

"Are you busy right now?" Amber asked shaking

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you busy right now?" Amber asked.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Would you mind if I came over for a while?" She asked.

"Not at all," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," she said hanging up.

She packaged the box up and drove over to AJ's. He was waiting for her outside when she arrived.

"Hi," she said hugging him.

"Hey," he said kissing the side of her head. "What's going on?"

"This," she said taking the box out of the trunk.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"I'll show you inside," she said walking into the house. They walked inside and Amber opened the box up on the table. "Look."

AJ looked in the box and then looked back at Amber.

"I don't get it," he said confused.

"That's a present that we're supposed to enjoy from your sister," Amber said leaning against the wall.

AJ looked back in the box.

"They're shredded pictures," Amber explained. "Maybe you can tell me what they're of."

AJ looked through the pictures and he looked like he wanted to get sick. He was amazed at what he was looking at.

"These are pictures of me and Janessa," he said. "And Chase is in some of them."

"Chase?" Amber asked confused.

"Our brother that committed suicide," AJ said looking through them. "Wow, I never in a million years thought that she would do that. She took Chase's death so hard. She still cries whenever she talks about him."

"What do you want to do about this?" Amber asked.

"Nothing," AJ said closing the box. "Janessa is very easily egged on. If you ever see her don't even mention it. According to both of us, you never received it."

"So we're going to ignore it as if she's four years old?" Amber asked.

"Basically," he answered. "I wouldn't worry about it. That's probably all she wanted to do."

"Okay then," Amber said standing up. "I have to get to class."

"Bye baby," he said kissing her.

"See you later," she said hugging him.



"Hello?" AJ said answering his phone.

"How are you doing?" A woman asked.

"Mom?" AJ asked.

"Yes AJ, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he said warily. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she said sounding tired.

"What's wrong mom?" He asked almost sounding annoyed.

"Can you come over for a while?" She asked.

He looked at the clock and then thought about it.

"Yeah I guess I can," he said. "Give me twenty minutes to get over there."



"So what's this all about?" AJ asked as he walked into his mother's house.

"How could you hurt your sister like that?" Carol, his mother, asked.

"I'm not hurting Janessa in any way," AJ said. "My relationships are not based on what will hurt Janessa the most."

"She hasn't gone to classes in days," Carol said sitting down at the table. "She's suffering."

"Well that would be lovely if it was any of her business," he said sitting down beside his mother. "She has to learn that she can't have everything that she wants. She would get along so well with Amber if she would just give her a chance."

"Are you enjoying what this is doing to her?"

AJ looked at his mother in shock. "So you want me to throw the best relationship I've ever been in into the garbage because my little sister decided to throw a hissy fit?"

"You're all your sister has," Carol urged him.

"I can't believe that you're helping her with this," AJ said not wanting to believe what she was saying. "I love Amber, mom. I've never felt the same way about any one in my entire life, she is my life."

"And _I_ raised _you_?" Carol asked. "I thought I raised you to feel that family was more important than anything else."

"This conversation is over," AJ said standing up. "I thought that you would at least be sensible but I guess I thought wrong."

"Don't you walk away from me," Carol said standing up. "I am still talking to you."

"If you were making sense I'd stick around but since the opposite is happening I'm leaning," he said.

"Why don't you ever come around or call?" Carol asked. "The day we lost your brother I felt like I lost you too."

AJ stopped in tracks. If she was right about anything it was that. He hadn't seen her since a few days after his brother's funeral and that was two years ago and they lived in the same city.

"I can't talk to you," AJ said to her. "All you ever feel the need to talk about is Chase. Chase is dead mom, it's been two years. How can still not realize it?"

"I realize it everyday AJ!" She yelled.

"You built a shrine to him!" AJ said laughing. "That is not healthy mom!"

"Get out," Carol said after a few moments.

Without saying another word to her he left her house.



"I missed you," AJ said kissing Amber as she walked into the house.

"I missed you too," she said hugging him. "How's your day going?"

"Pretty shitty actually," he said laying on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked laying beside him.

"I went to go see my mother today," he said sighing.

"That sounds self explanatory," she said looking into his eyes. "What'd she have to say about your sister?"

"She basically said that Janessa was doing nothing wrong," AJ said. "And then she told me that we should end our relationship."

Amber looked at him and didn't know what to say, she actually forgot to breathe.

"Don't worry, I would never leave you," he said kissing her. "You mean too much to me."

"I love you," Amber said snuggling closer to him.

Instead of replying AJ just held her close to him and breathed her in. How could he possibly leave the woman he loved so much?



AJ knocked on his sister's door and waited for her. It took about five minutes before the door finally opened.

"We need to talk," AJ said pushing past her.

"No one said you could come in," Janessa said closing the door.

"I don't need permission, I'm your big brother," he said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. I don't have anyone to do anything for."

"Are you actually playing the victim here?" AJ asked laughing.

"I don't have to answer to you," Janessa said.

"Why'd you send those pictures to Amber?" AJ asked. "Why did you destroy all of those memories that you loved so much?"

"I don't have a reason to keep them anymore."

"Oh poor fucking you," AJ said aggravated. "You know why I didn't tell you about Amber, Janessa? I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. You're an extremely jealous person! And you get jealous when it has nothing to do with you! I am your brother Jan! I have never in my entire life done anything to hurt you."

"You're dating Amber!"

"You have no reason to hate Amber! She's done nothing to you! And what you're doing is killing me because now I have to choose between you or the woman that I love," he said looking at her. "And the thing that's really low down and dirty, the thing that I hate to admit, is that you know I'd choose you because you're my sister and I could never stand to see you hurt!"

"Do whatever you want," Janessa said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.



AJ sat down in the recliner in his living room, completely confused. He had a thousand thoughts running through his head. His picked up the phone and dialed Amber's number.

"Can you come over for a while?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Amber said. "What's up?"

"Just come over here," AJ said and hung up.



Amber knocked on the door and waited. AJ opened it and hugged her tightly. She could sense that something was wrong.

"We have to talk," he said taking her into the living room. They sat down on the couch together and AJ took a deep breath. "Amber, you know that I love you with all my heart and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Amber took his hand in his, knowing what was coming next.

"But being with you is tearing my family apart," he said obviously struggling to find the right words. "This was the last way I imagined us."

He looked at Amber. The poor girl was dying inside. It was almost as if he could see her heart crumbling piece by piece. She bit on her lower lip as her eyes filled up with tears.

AJ took her into his arms and held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go because he knew that once he did he would never hold her again. He kissed the side of her head and tried to comfort her.

"I love you Amber," he said kissing her cheek. "I never wanted to hurt you like this."

Amber wanted to talk to him but she couldn't think of anything to say. She could only cry on his shoulder. How could it be that the man that she loved so much was leaving her? How could the best thing in her life end so quickly? She knew that AJ didn't want to hurt her but it was so hard to take.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me," AJ said holding her tightly.

"I love you so much," Amber said snuggling close to him.

AJ closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was doing. How could he throw away the most important person in his life?

"I should go," Amber said standing up.

For the first time since AJ said the words she looked at him. His eyes were just as red as hers.

He just nodded and walked her to the door.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said feeling awkward.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," he said.

"I know," she said.

"Are you gonna be alright to drive?" He asked walking outside with her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said leaning against the driver's door. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," he said taking her hand.

"If you ever need someone you'll come to me first," she said.

"Of course," he said hugging her again.

"Hopefully your sister comes to realize what she's doing," Amber said as they pulled away from each other.

Before either of them could think about what they were doing they pulled each other into a deep passionate kiss. They held on to each other as tightly as they could. But Amber pulled away abruptly.

"I can't do this," she said pushing AJ away from her.

She got into her car, turned it over and backed out of the driveway as fast as she could. She squealed the tires down the street as she took off.

AJ stood in the driveway for a while longer and then went inside. He still couldn't believe what he had done.




	13. Irresistible Desire

Love Is an Irresistible Desire to Be Irresistibly Desired

"What's wrong?" Jen asked when she saw Amber at the bar.

"I needed someone to talk to," Amber said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Well what happened?" Jen asked trying to console her friend.

"It's over," Amber replied. "AJ and I are over."

"Over? How are you over? You two were madly in love. I witnessed it," Jen said shocked.

"We still are Jen!" Amber said crying. "But his sister is giving him a guilt trip about seeing me."

"Why the hell does his sister matter so much in your relationship?" Jen asked.

"Because he's all she has," Amber replied. "I could tell he didn't want to do it but it was the only option left. We even kissed in his driveway after we had broken up."

"Wow," Jen said.

"You can say that again," Amber said as the bartender brought her another beer.

"I thought you got the point that I wanted you to stay away from my brother," Janessa said to Amber.

"You've got some nerve coming up to me," Amber said.

"Just stay away from him," Janessa said walking away.

"I'll see you later Jen," Amber said following Janessa through the crowd. "Come back here!"

Janessa kept walking until she walked right out the back door. Amber didn't care, she followed her.

"Who the hell do you think you are toying with your brother like that?" Amber asked going nose to nose with Janessa.

"You better watch who you say what to," Janessa said smiling. "You wouldn't want to get hurt."



AJ was asleep upstairs when he heard someone pounding on the door. At first he just rolled over and ignored it until he heard someone yelling.

"Orlando Police Department! Open the door!"

AJ got up and slowly walked down the stairs.

"How can I help you?" AJ asked leaning against the door frame.

"AJ Styles?" The first officer asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where were you tonight?" He asked.

"I was here the whole night," he said. "Why?"

"There was a crime committed approximately six hours ago and we have reason to believe that you might have been involved in some way," the second police officer said. "And if you don't have a problem with it we would like to bring you into the station for some questioning."

"Just let me get some shoes on and I'll come with you," he said and then turned around. "Exactly what time is it?"

"It's five o'clock in the morning," the second police officer said.



"So we're just going to ask you a few questions," the sergeant said sitting across the table from AJ. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," AJ answered.

"Alright. Does the name Amber McTavish mean anything to you?" She asked.

"She's my girlfriend. Well she was my girlfriend," AJ corrected.

"Bad breakup?" She asked.

"No, it was mutual," he said.

"How did it end?" She asked.

"It was putting too much stress on our families so we decided to end it and save everybody the trouble," he said. "What happened to Amber?"

"Around eleven o'clock in the evening Amber McTavish was brutally beaten behind Tammy's Tavern," the sergeant said. She watched AJ's expression and knew right away that he couldn't have done it. "Do you know of any men that would've wanted to hurt her?"

He didn't even hear her. He was too busy thinking of what Amber was going through.

"You're free to go now. If you want to see her she's in room 344 in the Arnold Palmer Hospital for Women and Children but call me if you know anything. Here's my card."

"Thanks," AJ said basically running out of the room.

The sergeant had arranged for the police to take him down to the hospital.



AJ didn't even stop at the nurses desk. He ran up the stairs until he got to the fourth floor. He found room 344 and looked went inside. It was then he remembered that she had four older brothers, a strict father and a mother whom she never mentioned.

"How's she doing?" He asked not even worrying about them.

"Why would you want to know?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know if she told you about me, but I'm AJ," AJ said to them.

"Oh, she told us about you," the same guy said. "She also phoned to tell us about how you dumped her."

"You must've misunderstood her," AJ said. "It had to be done. Neither of us wanted the breakup. Just tell me how she's doing."

"Sit down," a woman said pushing the man out of the way. "Amber talked about you a lot. I'm Dayna, Amber's mother. I'm warning you though; it's not a pretty sight."

Dayna pulled the divider back and let AJ in to see Amber. He almost got sick when he saw her. Her eyes were black, she had burns, contusions and lacerations all over her body, her skin was almost white, her breathing was awfully shallow and she had tubes going in and out of everywhere.

AJ knelt down beside the bed, took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, Ambs," he said kissing her hand again. "This never would've happened if we just ignored her."

He continued apologizing to her for another fifteen minutes before her mother told him that he should take the chair on the other side of the bed.

He was sitting down for a while before he saw a weird mark on her neck. He moved her hair out of the way and studied it. It was an 'X' burnt by a lighter. The mark looked so familiar but he couldn't place it. The same mark, but going in the opposite direction kept flashing in his mind.

"What'd the doctor say?" AJ asked stroking Amber's hand.

"He said that she will be alright," Dayna said tearing up as she looked at her daughter. "She has quite a few deep bruises and cuts but she amazingly has no broken bones. She'll be very sore and very stiff for over a month."

"I never wanted to hurt her," AJ said staring at Amber.

"I know," Dayna said rubbing his back. "She phoned me and talked to me for about half an hour after it happened."

"I don't see how anyone would want to hurt Amber," Dayna said wiping a tear away from her eye.

AJ looked closely at the mark and then it hit him. He knew where he had seen that mark before.

"I'll be back soon," AJ said jumping up. "I'll explain when I get back."

He ran out of the hospital and grabbed a taxi.

"986 Terrace Avenue," AJ said pulling his cell phone out. He called the sergeant. "I know who beat Amber McTavish, get your guys down to 986 Terrace Avenue ."

He hung up, paid the taxi driver and ran up the stairs. He pounded at the door.

"Yeah?" Janessa said opening the door.

"What is wrong with you?" AJ asked holding her by the shoulders. "First you killed Chase and then you tried to kill Amber?"

"How dare you accuse me of killing Chase!" Janessa screamed.

"You did it Janessa! There is the exact same mark on Amber's neck that there was on Chase's neck!" AJ yelled at her. "Chase didn't commit suicide! You killed him and you made it look like suicide!"

"Stop saying that!" Janessa shrieked.

"Why'd you do it?" AJ asked wanting to shake her as hard as he could.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" She screamed trying to cover her ears.

"Why'd you do it Janessa?" He asked.

"Because I needed you!" Janessa yelled directly at him. "We could've been happy together Jay! Just me and you!"

AJ stopped. He was shocked.

"We were in love!" She said happily. "And now that Amber's gone we can run away!"

"You need help Janessa," AJ said looking at his sister. "You're not healthy."

"Yes I am," Janessa said. "I just had some things to do before we could be together."

And then the police officers ran into the apartment and shoved Janessa onto the floor to handcuff her.

"Stop it!" Janessa shrieked. "Get off of me! You're hurting me!"

AJ had to turn away from what he was seeing and try to block it out. It was always his first instinct to protect his baby sister from harm and now he was going against everything he knew.




	14. Candle Light And Soul Forever

Candle Light And Soul Forever, A Dream Of You And Me Together

AJ was sitting at Amber's beside twenty-four hours later, holding her hand in his as she began to stir. She looked in his direction as her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Hey," he said smiled back at her through tears. "How are ya doing?"

She shrugged, slowly closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"I'm a little sore," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Well hello Ms. McTavish," the nurse said walking into the hospital room. She looked around at everyone. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave while I see how she's doing."

"Sure, no problem," Dayna said gathering all the men and getting them to leave the room.

After a couple minutes the nurse came out and looked around at them.

"According to Amber one of you gentlemen is her boyfriend," the nurse said.

"That would be me," AJ answered.

"Is it alright if I ask you a few personal questions?" She asked.

"I don't see why not," he said standing up.

"Whatever questions you have to ask him they can be asked in front of us," one of Amber's brothers said.

"Is there a problem with that?" The nurse asked.

AJ thought about his two options. If he said yes he would never truly be accepted by her family but if he said no he would have to answer some pretty personal questions in front of them.

"No, that's fine," he said as he felt his temperature rise.

"Okay. Amber told us that you could help us with some information. She's still too drowsy to answer a lot of questions."

"Sure thing," he said.

"Have you and Amber had sexual relations within in the last six months?" She asked.

AJ looked at her and could not believe that that was the first question.

"Have you?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

He half expected to be tackled by her four brothers and held by them while her father beat him.

"And are you aware of any other men that Amber would have had sexual relations with in the last six months?" She asked.

"She didn't. I was the only one," he said trying to block out her family.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"Seriously?" AJ asked laughing.

"Yes, we need to be sure."

AJ took a deep breath and then started.

"The first time that Amber and I had sex she was a virgin."

"I'm going to kill you!" One of her brothers said as he jumped up.

"Calm down," her other brother said. "You want Amber to get better, don't you jackass?"

"So you're the only man she's ever had sexual relations with?" She asked.

"That's correct," he answered.

"I'm so sorry about you loss," she said putting her hand where her heart would be.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said that Amber was going to be fine," AJ said as confused as everyone else.

"I meant the baby."

"The baby?"

"Yes, Amber was two months along," the nurse answered.

AJ quickly sat down in the chair.

"Amber was pregnant?" He asked trying to regain his composure.

"You weren't aware of this?" She asked.

"Amber wasn't aware of this," he said trying to get everything straight in his head. Then there was a silence. "Have you told her yet?"

"No we haven't," she nurse said. "We were going to wait until she was more alert."

"Don't tell her," he said looking up at her.




End file.
